Behind Her Smile
by Fuyuumi-chan
Summary: Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambut dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya.Tapi apa yang terjadi kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?, perlahan lahan sesuatu yang berusaha mereka sembunyikanpun mulai terungkap/fem!Nagi/Last Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated :

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Satu….

''Hei,Karma-kun!''

Nakamura rio berlari di sebuah lorong yang di lapisi kayu tua yang akan rubuh

''Hm?'' Karma yang di panggil namanya hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil menengok ke belakang dengan malas,Tapi seketika matanya melebar dan mulai tersenyum iblis saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Rio, Baju maid lengkap dengan Pitanya!

Bruk- Pintu kelas 3E terbuka dengan kasar, Rio dan karma langsung menerjang masuk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan ngeri orang orang di sekitarnya

"Hee~ Nagisa-chan, istirahat pertama ikut aku ke kebun belakang" kata rio dengan muka memelas

"Eh?, memangnya ada apa nakamura-san?" jawab nagisa yang masih anteng di bangkunya

"Aku ingin bicara nagisa-chan" Kata rio masih dengan muka memelas

"Hmm, Baiklah"

Rio langsung duduk di tempat duduknya dengan senyum puas, sedangkan karma yang menyaksikan mereka daritadi mulai mengeluarkan senyum ibisnya

Tiba tiba korosensei masuk dengan kecepatan 20 machnya, dan kelas pun di mulai

Skip Time~~

Kelas Bahasa inggris bitch sensei yang benar benar menyeramkan akhirnya selesai, anak anak kelas 3E lega sekali karna sekarang mereka sudah waktunya istirahat pertama, sebelum akhirnya harus melanjutkan pelajaran Bahasa inggris yang benar benar melelahkan itu lagi.

"Nagisa-chan" panggil rio sambil memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya agar nagisa mendekatinya

Nagisa hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati rio untuk menempati janjinya, tapi ia memiliki firasat buruk karena rio memabawa plastik berisi entah apa, dan yang lebih buruk lagi rio juga mengajak karma.

Nagisa dan karma memang bisa di bilang sangat dekat, tetapi nagisa tetap jengkel dengan sikap karma yang sangat sering menjahilinya tanpa ampun, kadang nagisa marah ketika karma menjahilinya terpaksa untuk sementara karma berhenti, tapi setelah nagisa tidak marah lagi karma akan menjahilinya lagi. Nagisa mengangap karma sebagai orang yang mempersulit hidupnya,Karena nilai nilai ujiannya yang di bawah rata rata dan kelakuan ibunya sudah cukup membuatnya muak,tapi kenapa karma justru menambah kesialannya dengan terus menerus menjahilinya?, walaupun begitu mereka tetap dekat seakan tidak ada yang terjadi,walaupun kadang kejahilan karma sudah keterlaluan

Skip Time~~

Angin sepio sepoi namun membawa udara dingin membuat rambut panjang kuncir dua nagisa bergoyang goyang(maklumlah,musim semi akan selesai sebentar lagi lalu di lanjutkan dengan musim dingin, setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di pinngir jurang yang terdapat pohon beringin rindang dan banyak semak semak di sekitarya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang biasanya karma pakai untuk tidur siang saat membolos,karena semalaman bermain game online. Tapi kenapa rio mengajaknya kesini?,dengan karma pula,apakah mereka anak mengajaknya membolos?

Akhirnya nagisa memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya

"Nakamura-san,apakah kau akan mengajakku membolos?"

Rio dan karma hanya menoleh,dan belum sempat rio menjawab nagisa sudah bicara lagi

"Kalau iya aku tidak ikut nakamura-san,karma-kun, Jaa" nagisa mulai membalikkan badannya sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas, Baru saja berjalan selangkah sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu membolos nagisa-chan,Bahasa inggris adalah pelajaran kesukaanku, apakah kau lupa?" kata rio yang belum melepaskan tangannya

Belum sempat nagisa menjawab karma sudah melanjutkan omongan rio tadi

"kita hanya ingin melihatmu memakai baju maid ini nagisa-chan" kata karma sambil tersenyum iblis dan mengangkat baju maid dari dalam plastik yang rio bawa tadi dengan bangga

'Teng tong teng tong' belum sempat nagisa menjawab bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi

"Kita harus cepat nagisa-chan, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan frenchkiss dari bitch sensei karena terlambat masuk kelasnya" kata rio dengan wajah memelas sambil memegang tangannya

"Hm..baiklah, karma-kun jangan memotretku!" nagisa berjalan mengikuti rio ke belakang semak semak, dan karma menunggu di bawah pohon beringin

"Karma-kun jangan tengok ke belakang" Teriak rio,nagisa hanya menghela nafas berat sambil mengganti bajunya dengan baju maid yang rio bawa.

'Ckrek' suara kamera langsung terdengar saat nagisa dan rio keluar dari semak semak

"Karma-kun sudah ku bilang jangan memotretku!" teriak nagisa dengan wajah memerah

Skip Time~~

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, anak anak kelas 3E langsung berhamburan keluar kelas

Nagisa menyeret kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu kelas, sambil berharap ibunya belum ada di rumah,karena jika ibunya sudah sampai ia akan di pakaikan baju baju untuk cosplay dan majlah remaja, bukannya tidak suka jika menghasilkan uang tambahan untuk biaya hidup ia dan ibunya,tetapi ia tidak suka kalau foto foto itu terjual mahal dan ibunya memaksanya berhenti sekolah untuk potret majalah remaja. Tapi nagisa juga tidak bisa menolak,kalau nagisa menolak ibunya tidak segan segan melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya sampai nagisa menurut.

Sore ini nakamura rio akan berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya nagisa shiota, tujuannya hanya satu menegembalikan buku catatan sejarah nagisa, tadi rio meminjamnya karena tidak mencatat apa apa, rio berniat untuk fotocopy saja saat istirahat makan siang,dan setelah itu rio lupa menegmbalikannya

Rio sampai di depan pintu apartemen nagisa,baru ingin memencet bel tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara benda pecah, rio tidak jadi memencet bel dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke pintu agar bisa medengarnya lebih jelas

"KAMU ITU YA!?,ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA!"

"NILAI JELEK SEMUA,SAKIT SAKITAN MEMBUAT SANGAT MEREPOTKAN,DI SURUH COSPLAY SAJA NGGA MAU!?" setelah hening beberapa detik,akhirnya suara lirih terdengar

"m ma af" itu suara nagisa! Rio semakin menajmkan pendengarannya

"CEPAT PAKAI!''

Hening beberapa detik

"IBU BILANG PAKAI!''

Suara lirih terdengar lagi

"b baik"

Rio yang sudah tak tahan dengan teriakan dan bunyi benda pecah akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi, tetapi rio tidak pulang ke rumahnya, rio duduk di salah satu bangku di taman yang terlihat agak ramai

" _hmm,jadi begitu ya kehidupanmu nagisa-chan"_ pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya

" _tadi ibumu bilang sakit sakitan?,kau sakit apa nagisa-chan? Kulihat selama ini kau selalu tersenyum tulus tanpa beban, walaupun aku dan karma,(ah tepatnya karma aku hanya sesekali saja mengikutinya) sudah keterlaluan menjahilimu"_

Rio memutuskan membatalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi karma dan memberi tahu apa yang barusan ia dengar

" _selama ini nagisa sudah berusaha tersenyum dan menutupi semua masalahnya kan?,ia tidak boleh semudah itu mengatakannya pada orang orang,walaupun orang itu adalah karma,sahabat nagisa"_

Rio memutuskan untuk pulang dan diam dengan apa yang dia dengar di apartemen nagisa tadi,besok ia berniat untuk menanyakan langsung pada nagisa.

Skip Time~~

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi,tapi nagisa masih duduk di bangkunya sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja, nagisa belum ingin pulang dan bertemu ibunya,ia belum siap dengan apa yang akan ibunya lakukan,bahkan luka bekas kemarin juga masih terasa perih.

Terdengar suara pintu kelas di buka,nagisa langsung meangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ka arah pintu,disana nakamura rio tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah masuk dan menaruh buku di tangannya di atas meja nagisa

"Bukumu yang kemarin aku lupa kembalikan,kemarin sore aku ke rumahmu tapi aku pulang lagi"

Muka nagisa berubah pucat, rio hanya menatapnya dengan eksperesi yang sulit di tebak

"Nakamura-san..kau..dengar"

"Iya nagisa-chan aku mendengar semuanya,maafkan aku karna menguping pembicaraanmu dengan ibumu, aku…..minta maaf atas semua kelakuanku selama ini,dan aku janji akan merahasiakan semua yang aku dengar kemarin"

Wajah nagisa berubah menjadi agak tenang rio tersenyum tulus melihatnya dan langsung memeluknya, kini air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi

"maafkan aku nagisa-chan!,aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki masalah seperti itu,aku..aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kejahilanku selama ini"

Nagisa membalas pelukan rio sambil menepuk nepuk pundaknya,berusaha menenangkannya

"Nakamura-san tidak perlu menangis,aku sudah memaafkan Nakamura-san sejak awal"

" _yaampun,kenapa nagisa baik sekali? Hatinya benar benar seperti malaikat,dia memaafkanku sejak awal? Nagisa kenapa kau menanggung beban seperti ini sendirian? Kalau kau ingin bercerita kau bisa bercerita padaku,dan aku yakin karma-kun juga bisa membantumu"_

"sudah nakamura-san,berhentilah menangis nanti cantikmu hilang lho"

Rio melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga dengan nagisa,masih dengan mata sembab rio menatap nagisa sambil tersenyum tulus

"Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita,aku ada untukmu 24jam nagisa-chan"

"Arigato nakamura-san" nagisa tersenyum tulus,kini nagisa yang memeluknya duluan. Rio membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Skip Time~~

Setelah kelas karasuma sensei yang melelahkan selesai sekarang waktunya murid kelas 3E untuk pulang,pelajaran kelas karasuma sensei hari ini adalah berlatih menyenerang menggunakan pisau anti sensei mereka siapapun yang berhasil melukai karasuma sensei akan mendapat nilai sempurna, tapi tetap sekeras apapun nagisa mencoba itu adalah hal yang sulit. Tidak ada satupun murid yang berhasil melukai karasuma sensei kecuali satu orang,Akabane karma.

Nagisa dan teman teman sekelasnya agak bingung dengan sikap karma hari ini, biasanya akan ada tiga sampai lima orang yang menjadi korban kejahilan karma setiapharinya,tetapi hari ini tidak ada satupun murid kelas 3E yang di jadikan tumbal untuk karma,bahkan karma juga tidak membolos sama sekali

" _karma kenapa ya hari ini?"_ Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi pikiran nagisa,tetapi nagisa memutuskan untuk diam saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or Next?**

 **Gimana fic saya?,maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan maklumlah ini fic pertama saya. Reviewnya di tunggu ya,Jangan lupa click Follow &Favorite juga yaa. Jadi mau lanjut atau End sampai disini saja nih? Sekali lagi di tunggu ya reviewnya ;D ,Arigatou Minna-san **


	2. Chapter 2

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated :

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

.Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Dua…

Flassback On~

Pagi ini bunga sakura mulai berguguran,Musim panas sudah berakhir dan musim gugur akhirnya di mulai. Musim gugur tahun ini merupakan suatu kesenangan bagi Nagisa shiota, Gadis blesteran jepang dan korea itu akhirnya akan kembali ke sekolah, nagisa tidak melajutkan sekolah di SMPnya yang dulu, setelah orangtuanya bercerai nagisa pindah ke jepang bersama ibunya dan ayahnya tetap tinggal di korea, sebenarnya nagisa bisa menghindari perlakuan kasar ibunya dengan tinggal bersama ayahnya di korea, tapi nagisa ingin menemani ibunya,bagaimanapun sikap ibunya terhadap nagisa ia tetap ibunya wanita yang melahirkannya,selain itu Sejak SD nagisa selalu ingin pergi ke negara kelahiran ibunya itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang korea lainnya yang kebanyakan seorang KPOP-ers, Nagisa sangat menyukai animasi jepang dan tinggal di negara tempat anime-anime kesukaannya di produksi merupakan salah satu mimpinya.

Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat gedung sekolah tua yang berada di depannya dengan senyum puas, setelah berjalan selama 30 menit dari stasiun kereta akhirnya nagisa sampai juga di kelas barunya, kelas 3E smp kunigagaoka meskipun orang orang bilang kelas 3E adalah kelas buangan nagisa tetap tidak peduli karena nagisa sudah bersyukur bisa di terima di sekolah elite seperti kunigigaoka dengan kemampuan Bahasa jepangnya yang tidak terlalu baik.

Kemarin nagisa di panggil ke kementerian pertahanan jepang,dan mereka berkata anak anak kelas 3E mempunyai misi tersendiri yaitu membunuh walikelas mereka sendiri yang kabarnya adalah monster dengan kecepatan 20 mach. Setelah semua yang nagisa dengar dia berpikir bahwa kelas 3E ini adalah kelas yang menarik,gedung sekolah private di atas gunung dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah,misi membunuh monster dengan kecepatan 20 mach yang berhadiah 30 miliar yen. Ini kesempatan yang bagus! Pasti setahun terakhir di sekolah menengah ini akan jadi mengasyikan.

Skip Time~~

Sejak kemarin malam group chat kelas 3E sudah ramai,setelah karasuma sensei mengirimkan email yang memberitahu kedatangan murid baru di kelas 3E murid baru itu akan datang besok pagi, Karma memutuskan untuk diam saja,tidak menjawab satupun pertannyaan dari group chat kelas itu. paling juga anak barunya mesin seperti ritsu begitu pikir karma,dia akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri besok kan jadi kenapa harus ribut?

Pagi ini pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai,tapi anak barunya belum datang juga,kebanyakan murid kelas 3E terlihat kecewa sementara karma,dia tetap stay cool. Sampai akhirnya pintu kelas terbuka semua murid langsung menengok ke arah pintu disana tampak karasuma-sensei diikuti murid baru di belakangnya, gadis dengan tinggi kira kira 160cm,mata bulat warna biru cerah,rambut biru yang dikuncir dua,kulit putih dan mulus. Maehara pingsan,Okajima mimisan,murid kelas 3E lainnya kaget sekaligus kagum (coret karma dan isogai,isogai diam saja dan karma tetap stay cool).

"ini teman baru kalian Shiota Nagisa murid pindahan dari korea" kata karasuma sensei dengan wajah serius seperti biasa

"Mohon bantuannya" kata nagisa dengan senyum,seisi kelas langsung di banjiri mimisan okajima,maehara yang baru sadar pingsan lagi

"Nyuu-yaa,ada yang mau bertanya minna-san?" pertanyaan korosensei memecah keheningan kelas

Sesaorang dari barisan kedua dari depan mengangkat tangan

"Ya kayano-san?"

"kenapa kau pindah ke jepang nagisa-chan?"

Deg- kejadian kejadian itu mulai terbayang di kepalanya,suara barang pecah teriakan teriakan dan bentakan yang di penuhi amarah, Kejadian yang terjadi di rumahnya sebelum orangtuanya bercerai

''Em,itu…orangtuaku'' murid murid kelas 3E masih menunggu jawaban nagisa tapi seakan bisa membaca pikiran nagisa karasuma sensei langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"sudah tidak usah di lanjutkan,Nagisa silahkan duduk di bangku kosong samping kayano-chan"

''Ha'i,sensei" kata nagisa sopan sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Setelah hari itu banyak pengalaman di kelas barunya mulai dari yang menyenangkan sampai yang benar benar menyebalkan,dan menurut nagisa pengalaman menyebalkannya di kelas 3E itu kebanyakan karna ulah Karma yang selalu menjahilinya.

Flassback Off~~

" _seingatku karma-kun selalu menjahiliku setiap hari,hari ini dia kenapa ya?"_ pikiran itu terlintas lagi nagisa masih terus memikirkan hal itu sampai sesaorang memanggil namanya

''Hei,Nagisa-chan'' nagisa yang kaget langsung menengok ke asal suara,di belakangnya karma dengan jaket hitam tebal,shall abu abu,sweater putih dan celana panjang abu abu, musim semi sudah berakhir dan sekarang salju tipis sudah mulai turun, orang orang yang lalu lalang memakai baju tebal.

''Karma-kun kenapa bisa ada disini?" karma yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya mulai berjalan ke sampingnya

''Aku ingin pergi ke kedai faforitku" kata karma sambil menunjuk kedai olahan strawberry di depannya

''seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau disini nagisa-chan,cuaca di luar dingin lho"

''eh,aku hanya sedang bosan saja di rumah,aku ingin jalan jalan di luar"

"hmm,kalau begitu kau ikut saja ke kedai strawberry bersamaku,aku yang traktir" perlahan karma mulai berjalan ke kedai tujuannya dan meninggalkan nagisa,di belakngnya nagisa hanya tersenyum tipis

" _hmm,kalau kalian Tanya kenapa aku tidak membenci karma yang jahilnya kelewatan itu ini mungkin ini alasannya,selain jahil karma juga baik sekali"_

''Baiklah" balas nagisa sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti karma.

Tringg~

Bel yang ada di pintu kedai itu berbunyi nyaring dilanjutkan dengan pelayan kedai yang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum, karma dan nagisa memilih meja yang letaknya ada di belakang,tepatnya yang dekat dengan pemanas ruangan. Tak lama setelah mereka duduk pelayan kedai itu datang sambil membawa menu

''Mau pesan apa Akabane-san?" Tanya pelayan kedai sopan

''Cake seperti biasa dua dan coklat panasnya dua" pelayan kedai itu mengangguk sopan sambil mulai berjalan menjauh

''Eto,Karma-kun,kok dia tahu namamu?"

"ini kedai langgananku nagisa-chan,setiap pulang sekolah dan waktu senggang aku kesini" nagisa hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"cake strawberrynya enak sekali kau harus coba"

"I iya,Terima kasih traktirannya karma-kun" karma hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa,tak lama pesanan mereka datang.

''Bagaimana?,enak kan nagisa-chan" karma tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi temannya saat memakan cake kesukaannya itu

''enak sekali karma-kun!,karna cake ini aku jadi suka strawberry"

''eh?,memangnya tadinya kau tidak suka?'''

''suka tapi tidak terlalu''

''baguslah kalau kau suka,kau bisa ikut mampir bersamaku saat pulang sekolah jika kau mau"

''Okay,aku janji besok aku yang traktir" karma hanya membalas dengan senyum,sementara nagisa masih asyik mengunyah cakenya pipinya yang cubby itu jadi tambah cubby.

Di tengah keakraban mereka yang terjadi seperti gerhana bulan (jarang sekali), makhluk kuning dengan kecepatan 20 machnya tertawa jahil sambil memotret dari jauh menggunakan kameranya dan langsung meleset pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

Skip Time~~

Pagi ini salju turun lebih tebal dari kemarin,murid murid kelas 3E berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini dengan baju tebal dan shall yang berbeda beda warnanya.

''Ohayoo Nagisa-chan" sapa kayano sambil berlari mendekati nagisa

''Ohayoo Kayano-chan" balas nagisa dengan senyum

''Nagisa-chan kenapa rambutmu tidak di kuncir dua seperti biasanya?'' Tanya kayano antusias sambil memperhatikan rambut panjang berwarna biru nagisa yang dibiarkan tergerai

''Eto,aku sengaja melakukannya karna katanya kalau rambut di gerai saat musim dingin itu bisa menghangatkan'' jawab nagisa bohong,sebenarnya nagisa membelai rambutnya untuk menutupi bekas pukulan rotan ibunya kemarin,karna ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah.

Kayano mengangguk setuju ''ibuku juga bilang begitu nagisa-chan,ayo nagisa-chan sepertinya kelasnya akan mulai sebentar lagi" kata kayano sambil menarik tanggan nagisa menuju pintu kelas.

Karma yang berada di belakang mereka sempat melebarkan matanya saat beberapa luka melihat bekas pukulan yang ada di leher nagisa

" _Eh?!,luka seperti itu lagi?,jadi ibumu belum berhenti bersikap kasar ya nagisa-chan?"_

Meksipun pikirannya masih melayang layang membayangkan sikap ibu nagisa karma memilih untuk diam saja.

Skip Time~~

Sore ini salju turun lebih deras dari tadi pagi,murid murid kelas 3E bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing. Kebanyakan murid sudah meninggalkan kelas,sekarang di dalam kelas hanya tersisa nagisa,nakamura dan karma,nakamura sedang asyik mengobrol dengan karma,sementara nagisa hanya diam saja di tempat duduknya

''Nagisa-chan,mau ikut ke kedai strawberry bersama kami?" kata karma sambil berdiri dari bangkunya,diikuti nakamura yang tersenyum di belakangnya

''Ayo Nagisa-chan,ikutlah aku tidak mau ada gossip yang aneh aneh menyebar karena kita Cuma pergi berdua'' lanjut nakamura dengan muka berharap

''okay,baiklah aku akan ikut'' balas nagisa dengan senyum sambil bangkit dari duduknya

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar kelas,dan mulai menuruni bukit,dari tadi nakamura mengobrol dengan nagisa tapi karma hanya diam saja,karma akhirnya tak bisa menahan mulutnya lagi untuk bicara

''Nagisa-chan,lehermu kenapa?'' nakamura dan nagisa langsung menoleh ke belakan, nakaruma dan nagisa pun masih bertanya Tanya '' _kenapa karma-kun melihatnya?''_ padahal tadi pagi nakamura sudah mengobati luka nagisa dan sebisa mungkin menutupinya dengan mengubah model shall yang di pakai nagisa

''Eh,ini kemarin aku…umm aku..ah iya,aku main dengan anjing tetangga,lalu dia tiba tiba mengamuk''

Mendengar karma tidak merespon muka nakamura dan nagisa makin pucat

'''Maaf Nagisa-chan,Nakmura-san aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian waktu itu''

Mata nagisa melebar tak percaya,mukanya makin pucat,sementara nakamura hanya menunduk sambil menyesal, '' _mungkin suaraku terlalu keras waktu itu….''_ Begitu pikir nakamura.

Nagisa sudah tak tahan lagi,mungkin jika yang tau rahasianya hanya nakamura tidak apa apa,tapi kalau karma?,Meskipun nagisa yakin karma tidak akan menyebarkannya tapi entah kenapa nagisa sangat malu pada karma

''Jadi karma-kun sudah tahu ya?,kalau begitu berarti sekarang waktunya aku pergi'' Karma dan Nakamura masih menatap Nagisa bingung Dan nagisa,Nagisa mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan raya yang sangat ramai

''Sayonara,Karma-kun,Nakamura-san"

''NAGISA!'' teriakan nakamura terdengar jelas,nagisa tidak peduli,bus dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekat ke arahnya,Nakamura masih mematung tidak percaya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

'' _seharusnya aku diam saja sejak awal ini semua salahku!,Nakamura-san BAKA!,BAKA!''_ Nakamura masih mematung,pikiranya berkecamuk

TENNN!

Klakson bus terdengar jelas Nakamura memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya…..yang ia lihat sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang bagus

''KARMA-KUN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or Next?**

 **Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan, Mulai sekarang fanfic ini akan update tiap minggu,**

" **tapikan ini belum seminggu,kenapa udah update?"**

'' **karena mendapat respond positif dari para pembaca authornya jadi geregetan pengen cepet cepet update :D"**

 **Terima kasih untuk respond positif dari para readers :D (author senang sekali lho :v)**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya,biar fanfic ini menjadi lebih baik,owh iya… Jangan lupa click Favorite &Follow juga ya?**

 **Tips buat yang mau cepet cepet update:**

 **Caranya gampang, readers tinggal comment yang banyak aja di Review,Spam juga boleh kok,**

 **Jangan lupa Click Favorite &Follow juga **

**(Authornya baperan soalnya jadi kalo readersnya pada Review,Click Follow &Favorite Tiga hari juga bakal update kok)**

 **Arigato~~**


	3. Chapter 3

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated :

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

.Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Tiga…..

Nagisa POV

" _Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan setelah karma-kun bilang dia tau semuanya rasanya aku malu sekali padahal saat nakamura-san tahu tentang ibuku aku merasa agak lega karena aku akan punya teman untuk bercerita,tapi saat karma-kun tau kenapa aku sangat malu sampai ingin mengakhiri hidupku begitu saja?Aku memang tidak berpikir panjang kalau aku berpikir sedikit saja keadaannya sekarang tidak akan jadi seperti ini,aku benar benar menyesal,maafkan aku''_

Flashback On

Aku tidak berpikir panjang,tepatnya aku tidak berpikir sama langsung menyebrang ke jalan dan berhenti di tengah,niatku adalah bunuh diri,aku malu sekali pada karma-kun.

Klakson bis itu aku abaikan saja aku memejamkan mataku,pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi aku tau bis itu mulai mendekat sesaorang memekukku,dia hangat,sangat hangat tanganya memegang kepalaku tangnnya sangat hangat,aku tak tahu apa itu aku masih memejamkan mataku.

" _ini tidak mungkin karma-kun karena selama ini sepertinya karma-kun membenciku,mungkin nakamura-san menyelamatkanku,atau mungkin sesaorang yang sedang menyebrang jalan yang menyelamatkanku"_ itulah isi pikiranku

'' _Disaat aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku,aku akhirnya tau bahwa semua yang aku pikirkan tadi salah''_

Aku membuka mataku truk yang tadi akan menabrakku ada di pinggir jalan,aku yakin pengemudinya tidak apa apa tidak ada yang rusak dari truk itu,tapi aku yakin tadi aku merasakan beturan keras,sekarang aku sudah tidak di tengah jalan aku ada di pinggir trotoar,sepertinya aku terpental

Orang orang di sekitarku kelihatan panik,aku masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas,kepalaku agak pusing,tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali ,orang orang mulai berdatangan aku memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakangku

'' _siapakah orang yang menyelamatkanku?,sungguh aku masih ingin hidup,pikiranku beberapa saat yang lalu sangat pendek,aku akan sangat berterima kasih siapapun itu''_

aku menengok ke belakang mataku membulat,tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depanku

''KARMA-KUN!?"

Aku masih mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apa

'' _KAU BODOH NAGISA!,BODOH!''_

Di depanku karma masih memejamkan matanya,mukanya sudah tak seperti biasa lagi,cairan berwarna merah sudah menutupi sebagian mukanya,sepertinya kepalanya terbentur aspal saat kita terpental tadi tapi darahnya banyak sekali,Tidak hanya kepalanya saja tangan kirinya juga sepertinya cedera,tadi saat kami terpental ke trotoar tangan kanan karma melindungi kepalaku dan tangan kirinya bergesekan dengan aspal untuk menahan tubuhnya

Nakamura masih mematung di sebrang jalan beberapa orang menghampirinya,sepertinya mereka juga khawatir pada nakamura,air matanya sudah keluar sejak aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tubuhnya bergetar,matanya membulat,sama sepertiku nakamura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa kami ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Flashback Off

Sudah 30 menit setelah kita sampai di rumah sakit,tapi karma-kun masih belum sadar

Benar perkiraanku,tadi nakamura di panggil oleh dokter,dokter bilang karma-kun kekurangan darah dan tangan kirinya cedera,tapi golongan darah AB sangat langka di jepang nakamura cepat bertindak,nakamura menelfon kayano dan itona untuk datang ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Sekarang kayano dan itona sedang di ambil donor darahnya,nakamura masih mengurus urusan administrasi dan aku?,karna aku masih belum bisa tenang nakamura-san bilang aku hanya perlu menjaga karma-kun di kamar,lagipula Bahasa jepangku belum lancar jadi aku tidak bisa membantu mengurus administrasi

''coba pikir apa yang telah ku lakukan? APA YANG KU PIKIRKAN HAH!?''

''tenang saja nagisa-chan,karma-kun akan baik baik saja''

Nakamura tiba tiba datang dan tersenyum lembut lalu memekukku

''selama tiga tahun aku berteman dengannya karma-kun adalah orang yang perhitungan dalam setiap keputusan yang di ambilnya,dia akan menghitung dengan detail apa yang akan terjadi mulai dari presentase keberhasilannya juga persentase kegagalannya''

Aku semakin menangis,nakamura memelukku makin erat sambil mengusap ngusap kepalaku,dia berusaha menenangkanku

''T..tapi nakamura-san''

''Nagisa-chan,aku yakin karma-kun punya alasan yang kuat untuk menyelamatkanmu dan aku juga yakin karma-kun masih ingin belajar bersama kita nagisa-chan,jadi karma-kun akan baik baik saja,Percaya padaku Ok?''

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum terpaksa,tapi aku yakin apa yang di katakan nakamura benar,Karma-kun akan baik baik saja.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit,beberapa jam setelah kejadian tadi nakamura-san mendapat telfon dari ibunya,ibunya menyuruhnya pulang karna kakek dan neneknya berkunjung

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2:45 pagi tapi aku belum tertarik untuk tidur,aku duduk di sofa samping tempat tidur karma dan menatap kosong kearah TV

Karma POV

'' _kenapa kepalaku agak pusing?tangan kiriku juga sakit kalau di gerakkan,tunggu ini dimana?rumahsakit sudah kuduga aku akan pingsan,eh tapi jam berapa sekarang?"_

Karma mengganti pososi tidurnya dengan posisi duduk,dan mulai menatap sekeliling matanya membulat ketika menengok ke samping kiri,karma mengambil selimutnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati nagisa

''bodoh kau bisa demam kalau begini, tidur dengan seragam sekolah? tidak lihat apa saljunya di luar tebal,dasar baka'' karma duduk di samping nagisa dan perlahan mulai menyelimutinya,tak ingin membagunkannya tapi sepertinya karma gagal,nagisa bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk karma

''Karma-kun kau sadar!syukurlah, Tadinya kukira kau akan pingsan selama beberapa hari,kau kekurangan banyak sekali darah'' karma tak membalas pelukannya karma hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa

''aku akan baik baik saja,aku hanya kurang tidur akhir akhir ini''

''karma-kun aku benar benar minta maaf,jika aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh kau akan baik baik saja aku..aku…sangat bodoh!'' karma merakasan bajunya basah

'' _apakah nagisa menangis lagi?''_ karma mulai menggerakkan tangannya walaupun terasa sakit

''jangan menangis nagisa-chan,sudah kubilangkan aku tidak apa apa,jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi ya?''

Nagisa hanya membalas dengan anggukan karma bisa merasakannya

''nah,kalau begitu sekarang kau harus tidur nagisa-chan,tidurlah di kasurku aku ingin menonton TV''

''Baka,kaulah yang seharusnya tidur,lihat mukamu pucat''

''aku sudah tidur lebih dari 8 jam jika aku tidur lagi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan aku benar benar tidak megantuk,lihatlah dirimu sendiri mukamu merah dan pucat kau belum tidur daritadi benar kan?''

''Hmph,aku tidak mau!'' nagisa menjawab dengan kesal,dia tidak berhasil akting di depan karma

''terserah kau nagisa-chan,aku ingin ke kamar mandi'' nagisa tidak menjawab sementara karma mulai berjalan menjauh

15 menit kemudian

Karma berjalan kembali ke kamarnya,sebenarnya tadi karma tidak ke kamar mandi tapi jalan jalan di koridor rumah sakit

Karma membuka pintu dan menemukan nagisa tertidur di sofa

''Tch,dasar bodoh'' karma mendekati nagisa dan mengendongnya ke tempat tidur meskipun tanganya sakit saat melakukannya,tapi kali ini nagisa tidak bangun sepertinya nagisa benar benar mengantuk

Setelah menggendong nagisa ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya karma duduk di sofa mengambil ponselnya dan mulai melihat lihat isinya,group kelas 3E ramai sekali semuanya menanyakan tentang kecelakaan tadi tapi rio tidak berkata kalau nagisa mencoba bunuh diri dan karma menyelamatkannya,rio hanya bilang bahwa mereka berdua hampir tertabrak tapi mereka baik baik saja

Karma tersenyum sendiri melihatnya

'' _kerja bagus nakamura-san''_

Skip time~~

Pagi ini jam pertama kelas 3E di pakai untuk menjenguk nagisa dan karma,tapi saat mereka masuk mereka melihat nagisa tertidur di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan karma sedang duduk santai di sofa

''karma-kun apa yang terjadi?,semalam kau tidak melakukan apa apa pada nagisa kan''

''tentu saja tidak kayano-chan,memangnya kau pikir aku akan melalukan apa?'' kayano memerah mengethui karma tidak sadar dengan maksud ucapannya yang sebenarnya,yang lainnya hanya bisa swetdrop

''sudahlah ayo kita duduk,dan biarkan karma-kun menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin'' isogai memecahkan suasana,anak anak kelas 3E hanya mengangguk lalu mulai duduk di sofa ada beberapa yang berdiri

''jadi kemarin sebenarnya ada apa?'' maehara memulai pembicaraan

''jadi kemarin saat aku dan nagisa-chan menyebrang jalan ada truk gila yang lewat,lalu saat truk itu akan menabrakku aku lari lalu terpelaset dan jatuh ke trotoar'' anak anak kelas 3E swetdrop

''itu tidak terdengar sepertimu karma-kun,apakah itu kejadian sebenarnya'' kata fuwa si detektif,karma hanya diam sampai isogai kembali memecah suasana

''hei,se sempurna sempurnanya manusia pasti punya kesalahan kan?'' bantah isogai

''iya itu benar juga'' balas maehara,karma tersenyum tipis

''Ngomong ngomong nagisa-chan masih tidur ya?,tapi dia tidak apa apa kan karma-kun?" Tanya kayano sambil mendekati nagisa

''nagisa-chan akan baik baik saja'' balas karma sambil menengok ke arah nagisa

''jangan di bangunkan kayano-chan,nagisa-chan kelihatan ngantuk sekali'' kata nakamura sembil menysul kayano,kayano hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum.

Okajima mendekati karma lalu mulai membisikkan sesuatu,tapi sepertinya kataoka yang duduk tak jauh dari karma mendengarnya

''kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa apa karma-kun ini kesempatan emas!'' belum sempat karma menjawab tendangan mematikan kataoka sudah medarat di muka okajima

''DASAR HENTAI!'' semua orang yang ada disana tertawa

''sepertinya pelajaran kedua akan di mulai 15 menit lagi,sebaiknya kita kembali'' kata isogai sambil mengajak teman temannya kembali ke sekolah,mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mulai keluar dari kamar rumah sakit,saat mereka akan pergi karma mendekati nakamura

''terima kasih nakamura-san'' nakamura membalas dengan senyum dan mengeluarkan jempolnya

''tentu saja, partner in crime'' karma hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa

Setelah anak anak kelas 3E pulang karma kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menemukan nagisa yang sudah bangun,tapi mukanya masih merah dan pucat seperti semalam

Karma berjalan mendekatinya sambil mentapnya dengan heran

''nagisa-chan kau sakit?'' nagisa tak menjawab karma mendekatinya sambil mulai memegang dahinya

''hei baka kau demam,diam disini akan ku panggilakan dokter''

''jangan panggil dokter karma-kun'' nagisa menarik baju karma

''kenapa?, demammu tinggi sekali lho''

''aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini lagi karma-kun,jangan panggil dokter ya tolong''

''Hm,baiklah hari ini mereka mengizinkanku pulang,tadi pagi ayahmu menelefonku dia bilang dia akan menjemput ibumu kembali ke korea'' mata nagisa membulat

''tenang saja kau tidak akan tinggal sendiri ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku sampai mereka kembali,kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang ok? Aku akan merawatmu''

''T..tapi karma-kun apakah kau serius?''

"iya nagisa-chan kau bisa telfon ayahmu kalau kau tidak percaya''

''Tidak perlu aku percaya,Terima kasih karma-kun''

''kalau begitu ayo pulang nagisa-chan,kau bisa berdiri kan?''

''iya aku bisa'' baru saja mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya tiba tiba

BRUK

nagisa hampir saja jatuh tapi di tahan oleh karma

''tidak usah memaksakan diri nagisa-chan,kugendong saja ya badanmu panas sekali lho'' nagisa masih menunduk dan tak menjawab,tapi dia mulai menangis

''karma-kun,M..maafkan aku"

'' _lho maaf kenapa?''_ karma masih diam saja,karma tak tahu harus menjawab apa

 **.**

.

.

 **END OR NEXT?**

 **Kira kira Nagisa kenapa ya?**

 _ **what happen to Nagisa?**_

 **Mohon Dukungannya dengan Review,Follow &Favorite :D**

 **Untuk mempercepat Update dan membangkitkan semangat author Silahkan Review yang banyak ya,spam juga tidak apa apa :) Jangan lupa Click Follow dan Favorite Juga**

 **Author sedih sekali karena fisitornya sudah mencapai 500 orang tapi reviewnya hanya sedikit :(**

 **Tolong Bantu di Share ya :D**

 **Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan Update,kemarin saya sedang tidak enak badan**

 **Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya :D,saya sedih karena readersnya sudah 397 tapi reviewnya hanya 15 :(**

 _ **don't forgot to post your Review :D**_

 **Click Follow &Favorite juga!**

 _ **don't forgot to click Follow and Favorite**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bagi yang mempunyai social media seperti Instagram Follow juga Instagram saya assasinationclass**

 _ **if you have social media like Instagram,Please Follow my instagram assasinationclass**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Arigatou-Thankyou-Terima Kasih**_


	4. Chapter 4

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

.Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Empat….

''Karma-kun,M…maafkan aku''

 _''lho maaf kenapa?''_ karma masih diam saja,karma tak tahu harus menjawab apa

''Aku…aku benar benar minta maaf'' Nagisa masih menunduk dan menahan tangisnya

''tidak perlu minta maaf nagisa-chan,kau tidak punya salah pada siapapun,sekarang kita harus cepat pulang badanmu sudah panas sekali lho kau tidak mau di rawat disini kan?,lagipula menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini akan turung salju lebat malam nanti'' karma sudah sangat khawair saat ini,karma juga masih bingung dengan sikap nagisa yang tidak seperti biasanya

''Karma-kun kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?'' nagisa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap karma,mata karma membulat, otak jeniusnya mendadak tumpul dia bingung harus menjawab apa

''Karena aku temanmu,dan aku sudah banyak menjahilimu wajarkan kalau aku membantu?'' karma tersenyum tipis berusaha meyakinkan nagisa dengan jawabannya sekaligus menenangkannya. Nagisa masih diam saja tapi nagisa sudah berhenti menangis

''Karma-kun,Terima kasih'' nagisa tersenyum lembut karma membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis

''ayo pulang nagisa-chan,kau pakai shallku ya?'' karma membantu nagisa berdiri dan duduk di Kasur

''Hm'' nagisa membalas dengan senyum sambil berusaha berdiri,entah kenapa badannya lemas sekali

Skip Time~~

Salju mulai Turun lebih lebat

karma dan nagisa ketinggalan kereta terakhir menuju komplek rumah karma,jadi mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki (tepatnya karma menggendong nagisa karena nagisa sakit),sudah setengah jalan mereka berjalan tapi belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan nagisa yang mulai bosan dan kedinginan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara duluan

''karma-kun,tanganmu tidak apa apa?''

''Tidak apa apa''

''tapi dokter bilang tanganmu akan sakit jika di gerakkan,apalagi menggendongku?aku sudah tidak apa apa karma-kun aku bisa jalan sendiri''

''Jangan bodoh nagisa-chan berdiri saja kau lemas,tanganku tidak apa apa,diam dan tidurlah kau ingin demammu cepat turun kan?'' Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan sifat karma yang keras kepala tapi nagisa memutuskan untuk diam saja,nagisa terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri ' _'kenapa karma-kun bisa sangat kuat ya?,bahkan dia bisa menggendongku disaat tangannya hampir patah''_

''karma-kun,bagaimana caranya menjadi kuat?'' karma diam beberapa detik

''kuat dalam hal apa?''

''segalanya,seperti karma-kun''

'' _hee,Segalanya kau bilang? Kenapa bertanya padaku nagisa-chan kau sudah punya jawabannya''_ karma berpikir sejenak,karma menginggat satu hal tujuannya untuk membantu nagisa

''sesaorang untuk kau lindungi''

''maksud karma-kun?'' nagisa tampak kebingunggan,tentu saja dia bingung dengan otaknya yang masih polos itu bagaimana caranya nagisa mengerti ucapan karma?

''kau hanya perlu mencari sesaorang untuk di lindungi ,kalau nagisa-chan sudah menemukannya aku yakin nagisa-chan akan jadi kuat dengan sendirinya''

''tapi sekuat kuatnya manusia pasti punya kelemahan kan karma-kun?''

''Hm''

''kalau boleh aku tau apa kelamahan karma-kun?'' karma menghentikan langkahnya,Mata karma membulat,karma masih tak percaya dengan pertanyaan nagisa barusan karena hanya dengan satu pertanyaan nagisa tadi semua yang selama ini karma sembunyikan bisa terbongkar

Salju mulai turun lebih lebat,karma masih diam,sementara nagisa merasa sangat bersalah karena menanyakan pertanyaan seperi itu

''maaf Karma-kun pertanyaanku benar benar aneh ya?,karma-kun tidak perlu menjawabnya''

''aku akan menjawabnya,tapi berjanjilah setelah aku menjawab kau akan tidur''

''aku janji'' jawab nagisa semangat

''aku takut sendirian'' karma menjawab dengan setengah berbisik tapi nagisa mendengarnya

''mak—'' belum selesai nagisa bicara karma sudah memotong ucapannya

''orangtuaku,teman temanku,kelas 3E,korsensei,dan juga kau nagisa-chan aku takut jika semua orang meninggalkanku'' Nagisa tegun dengan jawaban karma,nagisa tersenyum lembut

''Aku tidak akan meninggalkan karma-kun kok'' kata nagisa sambil tersenyum,semburat merah tipis mulai muncul di pipi karma,karma sangat bersyukur karena nagisa tidak melihatnya

Karma berani bersumpah,seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya,nagisalah orang pertama yang mengatakannya, _tapi kenapa harus nagisa?,bukankah nagisa kesal padanya karena selalu menjadi korban kejahilan karma yang sudah sangat keterlaluan?_

''kenapa nagisa-chan begitu yakin?'' karma memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menunggu jawaban nagisa

''tentu saja karena karma-kun temanku,karma-kun sudah banyak membantuku jadi aku akan menemani karma-kun''

Karma tersenyum tipis dan tidak menjawab,karena saljunya makin lebat karma memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi

''karma-kun mampir ke kedai strawberry yang waktu itu yuk karma-kun bisa istirahat juga,pegal kan menggendongku?'' otak jahil karma mulai bekerja,menjahili nagisa sedikit tidak apa apa kan?

''kau mencoba mengajakku kencan ya nagisa-chan?,kalau kau suka padaku bilang saja'' karma tersenyum miring meledek nagisa,sementara muka nagisa sudah sangat merah karena malu di tambah demam

''Bukan begitu,DASAR KARMA-KUN BAKA!'' nagisa memukul punggung karma,nagisa panic karena ucapan karma tadi, sementara karma tertawa puas setelah nagisa memukulnya menurut karma karena nagisa memukulnya hal itu menjadi semakin lucu

Karma masih tertawa,karma berusaha berhenti tapi rasanya susah sekali tapi sekarang nada bicaranya sudah berubah seperti biasa lagi

''cepat tidur bodoh,tepati janji yang tadi'' beberapa detik hening,karma menengok ke belakang dan nagisa sudah tertidur,karma baru sadar kalau dia sudah tertawa lebih dari lima menit

Skip Time~~

Setelah berjalan sekitar 45 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Akabane,rumah besar dan mewah yang kelihatan sepi tapi itu sudah biasa bagi karma

Nagisa masih tertidur,karma membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan,karma tidak ingin membanunkan nagisa karena nanti akan sulit menyuruhnya tidur lagi

Karma berjalan menaiki tangga,menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua,merebahkan nagisa di ranjangnya dan langsung keluar untuk Mandi dan berganti baju

Tok~Tok~~

Tapi Belum sempat karma Mandi sesaorang sudah menganggunya

''Tch,siapa sih malam malam begini?'' di dalam hatinya karma bersumpah kalau itu adalah korosensei akan dia bunuh gurita itu malam ini juga

Klek~~ suara pintu yang di buka mulai menggelegar di ruangan besar yang sepi karma membulatkan matanya, di depannya seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 187cm dengan rambut merah darah,mata coklat muda dan kacamata tipis berdiri dengan senyum tipis,di sebelahnya wanita dengan tinggi kira kira 177cm dengan rambut coklat dan mata emas tersenyum manis,mereka berdiri berdampingan lengkap dengan koper besar dan beberapa orang anak buah di belakangnya

''Oka-san?Kaa-san?,kenapa kalian disini? Bukannya sekarang seharusnya kalian ada tugas di Australia?'' karma masih bingung,wanita dengan rambut coklat itu mulai maju dan memeluk karma sambil mengatakan sesuatu

''memangnya karma-chan pikir kami akan tetap bekerja kalau mendengar anaknya kecelakaan?''

Karma masih diam dan menatap ayahnya,ayahnya hanya tersenyum tipis,tapi seakan mengerti arti tatapan karma ayah karma mulai membuka mulut

''korosensei memberitahu kami tentang kecelakaan itu''

Di dalam hatinya karma sudah kesal,DASAR GURITA SIALAN,TIDAK PERLU BILANG ORANGTUAKU JUGA, AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI KOK

Skip time~~

Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki rumah,sementara anak buah ayah dan ibu karma masih sibuk membereskan barang barang majikannya

Keluarga kecil itu duduk di ruang tamu dan mulai berbincang bincang

''jadi ada yang terluka?'' ayah karma memulai pembicaraan

''kepalaku terbentur trotoar,dan tanganku hampir patah tapi aku tidak apa apa'''

Ibunya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir

''yakin tidak apa apa?'' ibu karma bertanya memastikan

''iya,aku yakin lagipula sudah tidak terlalu sakit kok''

''nagisa-chan bagaimana?''

''nagisa-chan menungguku sadar semalaman dan sekarang dia demam,saat perjalanan dari rumah sakit nagisa-chan ketiduran dan sekarang ada di kamarku'' ekspresi wajah ibu karma mulai panik

''nagisa-chan sudah minum obat?,sudah di kompres belum?''

''belum,aku baru mau Mandi lalu kalian datang''

Ibu karma mulai berjalan menuju kamar karma dengan baskom berisi air dan beberapa buah obat,ayah karma menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minum dan karma melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda

Ibu karma membuka pintu kamar karma dan mulai mendekat kearah nagisa,nagisa sepertinya baru bangun

''nagisa-chan?'' nagisa kebingungan,wanita yang ada di depannya sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya? Dan apa hubungan mereka? tapi saat melihat matanya nagisa langsung sadar bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu karma

''Shina-san?''

''iya ini aku nagisa-chan,nagisa-chan belum tau ya tentang anakku?,maaf tidak memberitahumu waktu itu''

''íya shina-san tidak apa apa,maaf ya shina-san aku merepotkan lagi'' nagisa tersenyum manis

''tidak apa apa nagisa-chan,ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku kuharap kau bisa akrab dengan karma-kun,dengar dengar kalian sekelas ya?''

''iya shina-san kami sekelas''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OR NEXT**

 **Jadwal update saya majukan satu hari karena besok saya akan liburan :D**

 **Jadi bagaimana ni? Mau End atau Lanjut ?**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya,Author agak sedih dengan chapeter kemarin karena reviewnya sedikit :(**

 **untuk mensupport Author silahkan click Follow dan Favorite juga**

 **bagi kalian yang punya social media seperti Instagram silahkan follow Instagram saya : assasinationclass**

 **Di tunggu reviewnya ya,kalau mau juga bisa kirim private message ke saya,saya mengusahakan untuk membalas :D**

 _ **-Jadwal update bisa saja berubah,untuk mempercepat jadwal update silahkan di Review,Follow dan Favorite-**_

 **Terima Kasih :D**


	5. Chapter 5

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chaper Lima…

Flashback On

Nagisa berjalan gontai di bandara yang penuh dengan lautan manusia, hari ini nagisa akan menyusul ibunya ke jepang, setelah bercerai dengan ayahnya ibunya memutuskan untuk kembali ke jepang seminggu kemudian nagisa memutuskan untuk menyusul ibunya.

Kepalanya sangat pusing tapi nagisa memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan, pesawatnya akan berangkat 30 menit lagi,istirahatnya bisa di pesawat kan? Begitu pikirnya

Saat memasuki bagian imigrasi tiba tiba badannya lemas, nagisa sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi, sesuatu yang terakhir dia lihat adalah wajah panik seorang wanita berambut coklat dan pria berambut merah, kedunya terlihat sangat familiar, dengan baju yang formal dan tatapan yang terkesan tegas tapi sangat lembut

'' _Shina-san?''_

Nagisa bangun dari tidurnya nagisa sangat kaget karena sekarang di berada di dalam pesawat dengan ranjang yang empuk, tunggu ranjang?, sepertinya ini bukan pesawat biasa, ini jet pribadi!

Pikiran nagisa sudah melayang kemana mana '' _bagaimana kalau ini jet khusus yang isinya hanya dirinya? Itu berarti orangtuanya harus membayar berkali kali lipat lebih mahal''_ meskipun di lahirkan dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, sebisa mungkin nagisa tidak mau merepotkan orangtuanya. Tapi semua pikirannya tadi hilang begitu saja saat melihat wanita dengan rambut coklat membuka pintu

''Shina-san?'' wanita itu membalas dengan senyum manisnya, raut wajah khawatirnya mulai pudar

''Nagisa-chan sudah sadar?, syukurlah'' shina mulai berjalan mendekati nagisa sambil memegang dahinya

Dan akhirnya nagisa berhasil sampai dengan selamat di jepang karena bantuan dari Shina dan suaminya.

 _Nagisa pertama kali bertemu dengan Shina enam bulan yang lalu, saat itu shina menjatuhkan passpornya dan nagisa mengembalikannya sejak saat itu nagisa dan keluarganya menjadi sangat dekat dengan shina dan suaminya_

Tapi nagisa terakhir kali melihat Shina dua bulan yang lalu, Shina dan suaminya adalah direktur utama dari salah satu perusahaan besar di jepang jadi mereka berdua sangat sibuk, tetapi nagisa menganggap shina seperti ibu kedua baginya karena walaupun sibuk shina selalu menyisihkan waktu untuknya walaupun hanya sebentar

Flashback Off

Awalnya nagisa kira Shina-san dan Akabane-san belum punya anak, tapi akhirnya hari ini nagisa sadar kalau Karma, teman sekelasnya yang jahilnya minta ampun dan Suka berkelahi tapi memiliki otak yang kemampuannya di luar batas rata rata anak seusia mereka itu adalah anak dari Shina yang sudah nagisa anggap sebagai ibu kedua baginya.

''Karma-kun sangat cerdas Shina-san, Karma-kun selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, terutama saat pelajaran matematika, Umm… tapi karma-kun'' nagisa ragu ingin memberitahu sikap karma, nagisa takut membuat shina kecewa dan karma marah padanya

''Tentang sikapnya kan?, anak itu memang tak pernah berubah'' kata Shina sambil tersenyum manis

'' _eh?, Shina-san tahu tentang itu?, Bukannya Shina-san dan Akabane-san sangat sibuk?''_

''Tolong bantu aku merubah sikapnya ya nagisa-chan?''

''Ha'i Shina-san, akan kucoba semampuku'' shina tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambutnya

''Terimakasih nagisa-chan''

''Tidak masalah Shina-san, lagipula hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, Aku sudah merepotkan Shina-san,Akabane-san dan Karma-kun, shina-san dan Akabane-san juga sudah banyak membantuku'' Shina hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut

''Aku dan akabane-san malam ini ada rapat dadakan jadi kami harus pergi sekarang, jaga diri baik baik'' shina tersenyum lembut dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu nagisa membalasnya dengan senyuman

Setelah shina pergi nagisa memutuskan untuk tidur lagi kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi baru lima menit memejamkan matanya nagisa teringat sesuatu

'' _Dimana aku? Ini kamar karma-kun kan?, karma-kun dimana?''_

Akhirnya nagisa memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mencari karma, nagisa berjalan mengitari lantai dua rumah besar itu tapi dia tidak menemukan karma

Tiba tiba nagisa teringat sesuatu ruang keluarga yang ada di lantai satu mungkin karma disana, dugaan nagisa benar karma ada disana, karma dengan santainya duduk di sofa sambil meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya

''Yo Nagisa-chan, butuh sesuatu?'' karma melirik ke arah nagisa sambil meminum susu strawberrynya, nagisa hanya menggeleng dan sekarang nagisa bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan

''Duduklah nagisa-chan, kaukan sudah dekat dengan orangtuaku jadi santai saja dan lakukan apapun sesukamu'' nagisa duduk di sofa yang berada di samping tempat karma duduk dan menggembungkan pipinya nagisa agak sebal dengan sikap karma yang menyuruhnya melakukan apapun sesukanya

''dekat bukan berarti bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya Baka'' mendengar jawaban nagisa yang mengatainya bodoh karma malah tertawa, dan menurut nagisa itu menyebalkan sekali

''maksudku semaunya adalah kau tidak perlu izin saat ingin duduk nagisa-chan, kau benar benar polos sekali'' karma berdiri dan menepuk kepala nagisa dengan lembut, seperti menepuk kepala anak kecil sementara nagisa hanya diam saja dan memerah

Karma akhirnya menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala nagisa saat melihat muka nagisa yang memerah

''mukamu merah, masih demam?''

''tidak aku sudah tidak apa apa, besok kita sekolah kan?''

''besok hari terkhir sekolah bodoh setelah itu akan ada libur musim dingin, jadi lupakanlah dan istirahat saja''

''tapi aku sudah tidak apa apa, aku ingin mencoba ikut kelas karasuma sensei saat musim dingin pasti latihannya akan seru'' kata nagisa bersemangat

''terserah padamu, tapi ingat jangan sakit lagi''

''Ha'i'' karma menepuk kepala nagisa untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda tidak ada aura menyebalkan seperti yang biasa nagisa rasakan

Skip Time~~

Pagi ini salju turun lebih lebat dari kemarin malam, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi karma sama sekali, karma berjalan santai dengan tangan di dalam saku jaket hitamnya dan tidak lupa shall abu-abu yang tidak pernah absen dari lehernya

Sementara nagisa sepertinya sudah mulai kedinginan, walaupun sudah memakai sweter,sarung tangan dan jaket tebal, karma yang melihat tingkah nagisa sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa daritadi tapi karma menahannya karena kasihan pada nagisa

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di stasiun kereta, sebenarnya tadi orangtua karma memaksanya untuk di antar naik mobil ke sekolah tapi karma menolaknya dengan alasan ingin membeli takoyaki kesukaannya yang hanya di jual di stasiun kereta, sebelum masuk ke kereta karma mengajak nagisa membeli takoyaki lagipula waktu yang mereka punya juga masih banyak, awalnya nagisa ingin menolak tapi karena kedinginan akhirnya nagisa menerima ajakan karma

Karma masih bingung di antara kasihan dan ingin tertawa melihat tingkah nagisa saat kedinginan, tapi tetap saja sejahat jahatnya karma, karma tetap tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu akhirnya karma memaksa nagisa memakai shallnya dan membelikannya coklat panas

Skip Time~~

Akhirnya kelas karasuma sensei yang nagisa tunggu tunggu pun di mulai, walaupun kedinginan tapi nagisa tetap semangat

''Yo, nagisa-chan" nakamura rio berjalan mendekatinya sambil menepuk pundaknya, nagisa menengok dan tersenyum

''Ohayo, Riochi''

''jadi kau sudah baikan kan?''

''iya aku benar benar tidak apa apa sekarang'' balas nagisa sambil tersenyum

''nagisa-chan''

''ya?''

''kalau karma-kun menganggumu langsung hubungi aku ya, akan ku marahi iblis merah itu enak saja menggangu sahabatku yang baru sembuh dari demam'' kata rio sambil melipat kedua tangannya

''karma-kun tidak melakukan apa apa kok, walaupun tingkahnya memang menyebalkan''

''baguslah kalau begitu'' kata rio semangat

''ayo nagisa-chan sepertinya gamesnya akan di mulai'' nagisa mengganguk sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikuti rio

Skip Time~~

''kali ini kita tidak akan mengadakan latihan, tapi kali ini kalian akan bermain sebuah game dasar untuk para calon pembunuh, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki dan karena gurita kuning tukang menjodohkan orang itu sedang di amerika jadi saya akan menentukannya secara acak, misi dalam game ini adalah mencari peluru BB yang sudah di tebar di dalam hutan satu tim hanya perlu menemukan satu dan kalian hanya perlu mengirim salah satu dari anggota tim untuk keluar dari hutan lebih dahulu sambil membawa peluru BB, tapi disaat mencari dan juga perjalanan kalian keluar hutan kalian harus berhati hati karena banyak sekali jebakan yang sudah saya pasang dan jika kalian terkena tinta kuning kalian di anggap mati dan harus langsung keluar dari hutan, saya sendiri juga akan berkeliling hutan dan mencoba membunuh kalian dengan tinta kuning yang ada di tangan saya, kalau tidak ada yang di tanyakan sekarang kita akan langsung memulai dan kelompok pertama yang salah satu anggotanya berhasil keluar hutan dengan selamat dan satu peluru BB akan mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran olahraga semester ini'' game hari ini seru juga begitu pikir nagisa, tapi dalam game ini nagisa harus berpasangan dengan terasaka dan karma berpasangan dengan kayano

Game pun di mulai, karma menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dengan satu peluru BB di tangannya, sementara kayano terkena jebakan kecil di tengah perjalanan dan karma menyuruhnya untuk cepat cepat meninggalkan hutan lebih dulu tapi tetap saja mereka berdua akan mendapat nilai sempurna

Sampai semua kelompok sudah keluar dari hutan tapi kelompok nagisa dan terasaka belum terlihat, baru saja karma ingin bertanya pada nakamura tiba tiba terasaka muncul dengan satu peluru BB tapi nagisa belum kembali juga

''karma-kun diamana nagisa-chan? Apa kau melihatnya saat di hutan tadi'' tanya kayano yang mulai panik

''aku belum melihatnya daritadi, akan ku tanyakan pada si terasaka bodoh itu'' beberapa orang bertanya pada karasuma sensei,tapi karma memilih tutup mulut dan berjalan mendekati terasaka

''Hei Bodoh, Dimana nagisa-chan?'' karma mulai kesal melihat tersaka yang malah duduk duduk sementara rekan satu kelompoknya belum kembali

''Bagaimana caranya aku tahu? saat game di mulai tadi aku menyuruhnya berpencar, memangnya dia belum kembali?''

Buk- satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi terasaka, karma sudah emosi tapi terasaka diam saja, dia sadar dia salah dan pantas menerimanya

Karma mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan

'' _orang bodoh macam apa yang menginggalkan rekan satu kelompoknya sendirian di hutan?''_ dan sekarang karma tahu kalau orang bodoh itu bernama Terasaka

''Hei Karma-kun!, aku akan ikut denganmu'' teriak terasaka sambil mulai berjalan mendekati karma

''Aku bukan orang bodoh sepertimu, aku bisa menemukannya sendiri'' terasaka diam di tempat dan tidak jadi mengejar karma, sementara murid kelas 3E yang lain hanya diam saja mereka tahu kalau mencegah karma itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru, tapi sepertinya kayano tidak berpikir begitu kayano harus membantu menemukan sahabatnya, kayano mulai berjalan menyusul karma tapi nakamura menepuk pundaknya

''percayalah pada karma-kun, kayano-chan''

''tapi nakamura-san, nagisa-chan dalam bahaya''

'' di dalam hutan saljunya tebal sekali dan juga licin, badanmu mulai panas kayano-chan kalau kau ikut karma-kun dan pingsan di perjalan bagaimana?, karma-kun tidak mungkin menggendong dua orang kan?'' kayano diam saja, kata kata rio ada benarnya, kayano memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan rio dan membatalkan niatnya ikut bersama karma

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OR NEXT?**

 **Maaf updatenya tengah malam author, ada acara tadi sore jadi tidak sempat menulis**

 **Nagisa ngga apa apa kan?**

 **Jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Jangan lupa Review,Favorite &Follow ya :D **

**Bagi yang punya Instagram bisa di follow juga : assasinationclass**

 **Arigatou :D**


	6. Chapter 6

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Enam…

Salju turun semakin lebat, bukannya menggugurkan niatnya untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan tapi karma malah berjalan makin jauh, karma khawatir nagisa pingsan lagi

Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah karma di beritahu oleh ibunya kalau nagisa bisa pingsan secara tiba tiba kalau ia kelelahan

"NAGISA-CHAN!NAGISA-CHAN!''

''Tch, Sapi bodoh itu bisanya membuat masalah saja (baca: Terasaka)'' tapi tidak lama setelah karma menggerutu karma akhirnya menemukan nagisa

''Nagisa-chan?, kau tidak apa apa'' nagisa masih duduk dan menunduk tapi karma yakin dia tidak pingsan, tapi anehnya muka nagisa pucat sekali

''Tolong jangan mendekat karma-kun'' muka nagisa memerah saat karma mulai mendekatinya

''Ada apa?, kalau merasa kurang sehat bilang saja nagisa-chan, sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari hutan sebelum saljunya makin tebal''

''ayo kita pulang saja karma-kun'' karma benar benar bingung, '' _ada apa dengan nagisa hari ini tadi nagisa memaksa ingin pergi ke sekolah dan sekarang nagisa mengajaknya pulang?''_

''kita akan pulang setelah menggambil tas di kelas dan bertemu teman teman, mereka sangat khawatir padamu nagisa-chan mereka ingin ikut membantu mencari tapi aku menolaknya, kau kedinginan kan? Pakai jaketku ok?'' karma melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di pundak nagisa, tapi saat karma ingin memakaikannya dia melihat sesuatu di rok nagisa _Darah?_

Flashback On~~

Karma mengingat sesuatu, saat usianya 6 tahun karma melihat hal yang sama di rok ibunya

'' _Kaa-san, ada sesuatu berwarna merah di rok kaa-san''_ muka shina langsung memerah, ''tunggu sebentar ya karma-chan'' lalu shina bangun dari duduknya, menepuk kepala karma lembut dan masuk ke kamarnya, sementara karma kecil hanya menatap ibunya bingung

Lima menit kemudian shina keluar dari kamar, karma kecil sepertinya sudah menunggunya

''Tadi itu apa Kaa-san?'' karma kecil menatap ibunya dengan muka penasaran

''Semua perempuan mengalami itu kalau sudah masanya karma-chan, kau akan tahu saat sudah besar nanti'' karma kecil hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan langsung memeluk ibunya

Flashback Off~~

'' _jadi nagisa-chan sudah mencapai masanya, apa karena itu dia malu kembali ke kelas dan tidak ingin aku mendekatinya?, hm…jaketku kan bisa menutupinya jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat''_

''Nagisa-chan mukamu pucat, Kau demam lagi ya?''

''Aku tidak apa apa, aku Tidak demam karma-kun''

''Lalu kenapa mukamu pucat, Kedinginan? Kan sudah pakai jaketku''

''Perutku sakit sekali, aku tidak tahu kenapa''

''kalau begitu sekarang kita kembali ke sekolah dan mengambil tas, lalu kita pulang sepertinya pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai jadi kita bisa langsung pulang setelah mengambil tas'' nagisa membalasnya dengan senyum sambil bangun dari duduknya

''kau bisa berjalan kan?'' karma yang melihat nagisa agak gemetaran jadi makin khawatir

''Um, aku bisa perjalanan keluar hutan tidak jauh kan?'' karma merubah posisi berdirinya dan berjongkok di depan nagisa

''Tch jauh bodoh aku saja perlu waktu sepuluh menit berlari agar sampai disini, naik tidak usah memaksakan diri lagi nanti kalau kau pingsan ibuku bisa marah marah''

''Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, nanti kalau aku sudah tidak kuat aku akan memberitahumu''

''Aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi nagisa-chan, kau pasti akan memaksakan dirimu mungkin sampai kau pingsan, tidak usah banyak bicara dan cepat naiklah aku mulai kedinginan'' Karena tahu nagisa pasti akan kalah adu mulut dengan karma akhirnya nagisa memutuskan pasrah dan naik ke punggung karma

''Karma-kun aku membawa banyak masalah untukmu ya?, maaf karma-kun''

''Tidak apa apa, dan nagisa-chan harus ingat aku lebih suka mendengar satu terima kasih daripada seribu maaf''

Nagisa tersenyum mendengarnya '' _lagi lagi karma-kun begitu baik, aku setuju dengan ucapan anak anak kelas 3E, karma-kun memang sering membolos tapi karma-kun pasti akan datang di saat ada yang membutuhkannya'',_ ''Ma…maksudku, Terima kasih karma-kun'' karma membalasnya dengan senyum tipis tapi tentu saja nagisa bisa melihatnya

Setelah 20 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan, di depan mereka gedung sekolah tua sudah terlihat, anak anak kelas 3E juga sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka di luar gedung daritadi

''KARMA-KUN, NAGISA-CHAN!'' kayano dan murid kelas 3E yang lain berteriak menyambut mereka sambil berlari ke arah karma dan nagisa

Karma menurunkan nagisa, nagisa pun langsung di bawa ke dalam gedung oleh anak anak perempuan sambil mengunggu nagisa, karma memutuskan untuk mengobrol bersama teman laki lakinya yang menunggu di luar, sampai akhirnya mereka satu persatu pulang, anak perempuan juga sudah banyak yang pulang akhirnya karma memutuskan masuk ke dalam gedung

''Nakamura-sannnnnn, kau dimana?''

''aku di UKS karma-kun, cepatlah kesini'' karma pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju UKS dan membuka pintunya, nakamura tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat

''karma-kun setelah ini kau bisa gendong nagisa ke rumahku sebentar kan?'' kata nakamura setangah berbisik karena tidak mau nagisa mendengarnya, karma membalasnya dengan anggukan

.

.

.

''kenapa harus di gendong nakamura-sannn?, aku bisa jalan sendiriiiii nagisa ngamuk tidak mau di gendong''

''nagisa-chan berjalan saja kau tidak bisa tegak, sudah ikuti saja perintahku kau tidak mau kan lama lama dalam keadaan begitu?'' nagisa hanya pasrah dan membiarkan karma mengendongnya, untung apartemen nakamura tidak terlalu jauh jadi mereka cepat sampai dan nagisa tidak perlu di gendong lama lama, nakamura membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk

''tunggu disini sebetar ya karma-kun, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi'' kata nakamura sambil menarik nagisa ke kamarnya

Sudah 10 menit berlalu tapi nakamura dan nagisa belum keluar juga, karma memutuskan diam saja dan mulai mengotak ngatik ponselnya, tiba tiba ada pesan masuk dari ibunya karma yang menganggap itu penting langsung membukanya

To: Karma-chan

From: Kaa-san

Karma-chan dan nagisa-chan sekarang dimana?, kalau kalian ada urusan cepatlah pulang saat sudah selesai, ada hal penting yang harus kami beritahu pada kalian

.

.

To: Kaa-san

From: Karma

Aku dan nagisa-chan akan segera kesana

.

Tidak lama setelah karma membalas pesan ibunya nakamura keluar dan langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di depan karma

''Jadi bagaimana?''

''Nagisa-chan sudah baikan, tapi perutnya masih sedikit sakit dan agak lemas untuk berjalan terlalu lama, karena rumahmu cukup jauh daripada mengendongnya lebih baik telfon supirmu saja'' karma mengangguk dan langsung mengirim pesan pada supirnya untuk segera datang

''Nakamura-san, sepertinya orangtuaku akan mengajak aku dan nagisa-chan keluar negri, dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu apakah nagisa-chan bisa ikut?''

''Nagisa-chan bisa ikut, perkiraanku besok pagi dia akan baik baik saja, kalian tidak pergi malam ini kan?''

''aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya tidak''

Drrrt, ponsel karma bergetar bersamaan dengan pintu kamar nakamura yang dibuka oleh nagisa, karma membuka ponselnya di saat yang sama nagisa keluar dari kamar nakamura dan berdiri di samping tempat nakamura duduk

''nakamura-san, supirku sudah sampai aku dan nagisa-chan akan pulang sekarang, kau tidak apa apa kan sendirian?''

''Memangnya kau pikir aku ini gadis biasa apa?, cepat pulang sana ibumu sudah menunggu kan'' karma cekikikan melihat nakamura yang kesal karena dianggap tidak bisa menjaga diri

''okay,okay, kalau kau mengusirku aku akan pulang, terima kasih nakamura-san''

''sama sama, partner in crime'' karma membalasnya dengan senyum sambil mengambil tasnya dan tas nagisa yang tergeletak di atas sofa

''ayo, nagisa-chan'' nagisa berjalan membuntuti karma, dan mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan karma

''karma, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau meninggalkan nagisa tau!, orang sakit bukannya di tuntun malah di tinggal''

''eh?, aku tidak apa apa nakamura-san, nakamura-san terima kasih banyak ya, aku jadi banyak merepotkan aku akan pulang sekarang'' nakamura tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya sampai mereka menghilang di belokkan tangga

.

.

.

''karma-kun kembalikan tasku'' kata nagisa sambil menjulurkan tangannya meminta tasnya kembali

''tidak akan, kau isi apasih tasmu? berat tau''

''makanya kubilang kembalikan!''

''Tidak mau sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku'' nagisa mendengkus kesal dan akhirnya membuka mulut

''laptop,botol minum,novel dan beberapa manga'' karma cekikan, karma puas mendengar jawaban nagisa, akhirnya nagisa mengaku kalau dia seorang otaku, karena nagisa tidak pernah mengakuinya dengan jelas apalagi di hadapan karma, biasanya nagisa hanya menjawab kalau isinya adalah buku dan botol minum

''kalau kau orang biasa, tidak mungkin lho membawa bawa benda berat seperti laptop dan sekotak manga, apalagi ke sekolah'' nagisa memerah, karena kesal identitasnya sebagai otaku gila ketahuan dan juga karena perutnya masih sakit

''sekarang kembalikkan tasku!'' karma tersenyum tipis sambil menengok ke kiri jalan

''untuk apa?, kita sudah sampai''

Disana terparkir sebuah mobil mewah yang familiar bagi nagisa, itu mobil keluarga Akabane

Nagisa dan karma masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka di sambut senang oleh supir karma, tapi tidak seperti dugaan karma baru saja berjalan selama 5 menit tiba tiba lalu lintas menjadi padat ternayata ada kecelakaan

''tidur nagisa-chan''

''aku tidak mengantuk''

''perutmu masih sakit kan?, masih banyak waktu tidur saja nanti kalau sudah sampai kubangunkan, kau perlu tenaga karena sepertinya orangtuaku akan megajak kita keluar negri'' nagisa membulatkan matanya dan menengok ke arah karma

''kapan kita akan berangkat dan kemana?''

''aku tidak tahu, jangan tanya padaku tanyakan saja pada ibuku, kalau kau tidak mau ikut bilang saja aku juga sering menolak saat mereka mengajakku keluar negri'' semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi karma ''tapi tidak tau kenapa rasanya kali ini aku ingin ikut''

Nagisa tersenyum melihat karma yang seperti itu, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya nagisa melihat karma blush seperti itu, padahal saat gadis paling populer se kunigigaoka menyatakan cinta dan meminta karma untuk menjadi pacarnya pun karma tetap dengan tenang menolaknya dan tidak blusing sedikitpun '' _mungkin karma-kun sedang tidak enak badan''_ nagisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpikir begitu dan menepis semua pikiran anehnya tadi ''aku akan ikut karma''

Karma menengok semburat tips yang ada di pipinya juga sudah hilang ''kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut, dan sekarang tidurlah baka'' nagisa memutuskan pasrah menyenderkan kepalanya ke jok mobil dan mulai memejamkan matanya

Skip Time~~

''nagisaaaa, hei bangun bodoh kita sudah sampai lima menit yang lalu tau'' nagisa membuka matanya, kaget karena tangan dingin karma mencubit cubit pipinya juga karena suara karma yang kencang, tapi yang paling penting…Posisinya sekarang!, kenapa nagisa merasa bersandar pada sesuatu yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan karma sangat dekat dengannya

''KYAAAA!'' pipi nagisa sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang baru matang, nagisa menatap karma horror sambil bergeser dengan cepat ke sisi lain mobil (baca:Melompat), sementara karma hanya menatapnya bingung

''karma-kun kenapa kau bisa sangat dekat denganku?''

''tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri bodoh, kenapa kau tidur di bahuku?''

''HAHHHHH?!" muka nagisa semakin memerah, karmapun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi

''lima menit setalah kau tidur kau tiba tiba menempel ke arahku dan tak bergerak selama 20 menit, awalnya kukira kau mati tapi ternyata kau hanya tidur''

Pipi Nagisa semakin memerah, sekarang warnanya sudah lebih merah dari rambut karma

''Gomen karma-kun!, aku tidak bermaksud—'' belum selesai nagisa bicara karma sudah memotongnya lagi

''iya aku tau, santai saja nagisa-chan'' karma mulai membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil baru beberapa langkah berjalan karma sudah menengok lagi dan tersenyum iblis, otak jahilnya mulai bekerja

''kalau kau ingin tidur di bahuku bilang saja nagisa-chan, tidak usah tsundere seperti itu'' nagisa memerah lagi dan langsung melemparkan sepatu sekolahnya ke arah karma, tapi tentu saja karma bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, karma cekikikan sendiri

''AKU TIDAK TSUNDERE PADAMU BAKAAAA!''

"HAHAHAHA!'' karma sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat nagisa berteriak seperti itu dengan muka semerah rambutnya

Seperti yang karma duga, nagisa sembuh lebih cepat dari perkiraan Rio, karma juga sudah menemukan cara yang bagus untuk membuat nagisa sembuh lebih cepat

'' _menjahilinya, terutama tentang tsundere dan masalah percintaan''_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or Next Nih?**

 **Kemarian author banting laptop setalah membaca fanfic ini dari awal sampai akhir, ceritanya benar benar berantakan _ ,Iya kan Minna?**

 **Chapter kali ini saya bikin agak panjang, anggap saja permohonan maaf karena keterlambatan update yang seharusnya kemarin**

 **Saat ini Author lihat visitornya sudah 900+, jadi bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini di harapkan Reviewnya**

 **Author minta tolong pada semua pembaca fanfic saya untuk mengetik Review, kalau baik boleh juga pencet Favorite &Follow **

**WARNING:**

 **DI DALAM FANFIC SAYA SPAM REVIEW,COMPLAIN,PERBAIKAN PENULISAN,MINTA MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE, DAN SEBAGAINYA ADALAH HAL YANG DI PERBOLEHKAN, BAHKAN DI WAJIBKAN**

 **MEMPERBANYAK REVIEW,FAVORITE &FOLLOW BISA MEMPERCEPAT JADWAL UPDATE **

**~Arigato!**


	7. Chapter 7

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Tujuh…..

'' _kok rasanya sekarang aku jadi bersikap aneh, dan apa perasaan ini? Kesal, senang, sedih, takut, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Dan kenapa aku harus semalu itu saat bangun di bahu Karma? Itu hal yang wajar kan? Kitakan bisa di bilang dekat, Karma-kun kelihatannya juga tidak masalah dengan kejadian tadi, atau….mungkin….aku suka pada Karma-kun, 'Mungkin' ah tidak, untuk apa aku suka pada orang seperti Karma, lagipula anak anak perempuan pernah bilang saat trip ke kyoto Karma-kun bilang dia suka pada Okuda-san, dan Okuda-san juga bilang kalau dia menyukai Karma-kun, aku tidak boleh suka pada Karma-kun, lagipula menurutku mereka terlihat serasi, matematika sangat bagus kan kalau di kombinasikan dengan science?, Tch, lagipula siapa juga yang suka pada raja iblis seperti Karma-kun…..Banyak sih, tapi yang jelas bukan aku!''_

Nagisa dan Karma memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Akabane, di sana Tuan dan Nyonya Akabane sudah menunggu mereka

Tuan Akabane mulai membuka suara, sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kedua bocah SMP yang ada di depannya ''Jadi, langsung saja pada inti pembicaraan'' lalu ia menatap Shina, memberinya isyarat untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka sampaikan

''kami ada meeting penting di Australia besok malam, setalah itu kami ada waktu luang selama 6 hari, kami ingin kalian ikut bersama kami ke Australia, karena setelah itu kami akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan disana, lagipula Karma-chan, sudah lama kan kau tidak pergi bersama kami? Jadi tolong, kali ini ikutlah'' dari ekspresi wajahnya Nagisa sudah tahupasti kalau Shina benar benar mengharapkan keikutsertaan Karma dan dirinya

Karma mulai angkat suara ''aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Nagisa-chan, Kaa-san kami memutuskan untuk ikut'' Shina langsung tersenyum bahagia, sementara Tuan Akabane hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Karma dengan tatapan yang hangat

Karma mulai bicara lagi ''Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?, besok pagi?''

''besok pagi Karma-chan, pesawatnya akan Take-off jam 8 pagi'' Karma membalasnya dengan anggukan, sementara Nagisa membalasnya dengan senyum

Skip Time~~

Pesawat jet milik keluarga Akabane mendarat di bandara inernasional Melbourne, Australia pada jam 1:20 siang, setelah setangah jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar tapi kelihatannya sudah lama di tinggal penghuninya, Rumah itu berada di salah satu kompleks perumahan mewah, tepatnya di daerah Victoria

Shina tersenyum hangat, kelihatannya rumah itu mempunyai kenangan tersendiri, kami duduk di ruang tamu yang cukup luas, tadinya tidak ada yang berbicara, Shina melihat ke sekeliling sambil tersenyum, Tuan Akabane membaca koran yang ia ambil dari bandara tadi, Karma juga hanya diam saja sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan malas, sementara nagisa hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali meminum coklat panas yang ada di depannya. sampai akhirnya Tuan Akabane mulai bicara ''kami akan ada meeting jam 7 malam nanti, mungkin akan selesai tengah malam dan kami baru bisa pulang saat subuh'' Shina mulai melanjutkan ucapan suaminya ''jaga rumah baik baik ya, Karma-chan,Nagisa-chan'' kata Shina sambil tersenyum manis, (Nagisa berani bersumpah kalau Shina itu adalah wanita paling cantik dan natural yang pernah ditemuinya)

Tuan Akabane dan Shina mulai berdiri, sepertinya mereka mempunyai hal lain yang harus dikerjakan ''kami pergi dulu ya, Nagisa-chan,Karma-chan, telefon kami kalau terjadi apa apa, kalau nomor kami tidak aktif, daftar Nomor yang bisa di hubungi ada di samping TV ruang tamu'' Tuan Akabane tersenyum tipis, Shina tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut merah Karma, sementara karma hanya diam saja ''Jaga Nagisa-chan baik baik ya Karma-chan'' dan ucapan Terakhir Shina sebelum mereka berlalu itu sukses membuat Nagisa memerah, sementara Karma hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

''Hei Nagisa-chan, mau pergi jalan jalan?, seingatku di dekat sini ada yang menjual eskrim yang enak'' Nagisa berpikir sebetar, lalu tak lama menjawab pertanyaan Karma ''Hmm, Ayo lagipula aku bosan duduk di pesawat selama lima jam, padahal kita sempat bermain kartu dan monopoli tapi aku masih saja merasa bosan'' Karma tersenyum tipis lalu langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju, Nagisapun juga melakukan hal yang sama

Skip Time~~

Sekarang memang musim dingin, tapi salju tidak turun disini, tidak seperti di jepang, tapi tetap saja anginnya sangat kencang dan dingin tentunya

Nagisa yang mulai kedinginanpun memutuskan memanggil Karma yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya ''Karma-kun'' Karma menengok ke belakang ''Hm, ada apa Nagisa-chan?''

''Sekarang musim dingin Bakarma (baca: Karma Baka), kau yakin mau beli eskrim?'' Karma yang baru sadar akan hal itupun jadi sedikit malu (author: aduhhh, Karma kemana otakmu yang jenius itu hah? *author di gaplok Karma) ''ah iya aku lupa, bangaimana kalau Fish&Chips?, seingatku ada yang enak di dekat pantai, tapi harus naik kereta dulu sih'' Karma memasanga tatapan bertanya pada Nagisa

''Kalau begitu ayo cepat Baka, sudah hampir senja tau!'' Nagisa kesal dengan lupanya Karma yang keterlaluan lalu langsung berjalan menuju stasiun yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka, Karma kelihatan kesal karena ucapan Nagisa tadi, tapi di saat yang bersamaan otak jahilnya mulai bekerja

''Baka ya?, kalau Akabane Karma yang mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian akhir itu Baka, Lalu apa sebutan yang cocok untuk Nagisa Shiota?'' Karma menyamakan langkahnya dengan Nagisa sambil mulai tersenyum tipis (baca: seringai iblis), sementara Nagisa hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena malu

Setelah lime menit perjalanan,Kereta yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya sampai di stasiun yang berada di dekat pantai

Sore itu memang tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya, selain karena sudah hampir malam, sekrang juga sudah tanggal tua (uang udah tipis vroh :v), Nagisa dan Karma berjalan ke pantai, mereka duduk di pasir sambil melihat matahari terbenam, Nagisa juga mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera DLSRnya, setelah itu mereka pergi ke kedai Fish&Chips yang Karma bicarakan tadi. Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar, hanya terhambat satu perkelahian kecil dan beberapa ejekan saja, kalau itusih sudah biasa, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Nagisa tidak nyaman, sejak tadi orang orag terus memandangi mereka sambil memberikan beberapa komentar

''Mereka pasangan Artis yang sedang berlibur ya?''

''Lihat gadis imut dan pemuda tampan itu, mereka cocok ya?''

''Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat lucu, mungkin mereka pacaran, Kawaii!''

Muka Nagisa sudah memerah daritadi, sementara Karma kelihatan santai saja seperti biasa. Nagisa yang tak nyaman dengan komentar orang orang itupun akhirnya mempunyai ide

''Hei, Karma-kun''

''Hm?''

''kau dengar tidak apa yang orang orang katakana tadi?''

''Hn, Kenapa?'' (Hn: di baca _Iya_ )

''Kau tidak kesal?, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan memutar saja? Kau ke kiri, aku ke kanan toh nanti ketemunya juga di tempat yang sama kan?'' Karma terdiam sebentar lalu langsung menarik tangan Nagisa

''Jangan berpikir Bodoh, ini negara orang Nagisa-chan tak usah dengarkan ucapan mereka, sebentar lagi kita sampai'' Nagisa semakin memerah saat Karma menggandeng tangannya, dan tentu saja reaksi orang orang jadi semakin aneh, tapi Nagisa memutuskan untuk diam saja 'Tidak ada gunanya kan adu mulut dengan Karma-kun?, pasti akhirnya aku yang akan kalah'

Skip Time~~

Pagi ini meeting Shina-san dan suaminya sudah selesai, sesuai keinginan Shina siang ini mereka akan pergi ke beberapa museum dan di akhiri dengan pantai (yang sebenarnya kemarin sudah Nagisa dan Karma kunjungi, tapi Mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja)

Perjalanan mereka berjalan lancar, dua hari sebelum mereka kembali ke Jepang Shina mengajak mereka untuk menginap di salah satu camp, yang lokasinya agak jauh dari kota sekitar lima jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil, perjalanan mereka tidak sia-sia, camp itu kelewatan indah, berjalan sedikit ke atas bukit mereka sudah bisa menemukan hutan pinus, dan jika berjalan ke bawah mereka akan menemukan pantai dan bentangan laut yang sangat luas, disaat sore dan pagi hari mereka akan pergi ke laut untuk melihat matahari dan awan yang begitu indah, di siang hari mereka akan menjelajahi hutan pinus dan di malam hari mereka akan membuat barberque di dekat tenda. Nagisa duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang tersebar di langit malam itu 'Sungguh liburan musim dingin yang menyenangkan!' pikirnya, Tidak… Nagisa menarik kata katanya yang tadi saat ia menerima telfon dari ayahnya

''Kaa-san? Menginggal? Kenapa bisa?''

''Tanpa di sadari ternyata ada tumor ganas di kepalanya yang sudah bersarang sejak lama, dokter dan tim medis sudah berusaha menyingkirkannya tapi semuanya sudah terlambat''

''kalau operasinya dua hari lalu kenapa Oka-san tidak memberitahuku?!''

''maaf Nagisa-chan, seminggu yang lalu Shina-san meminta izin pada Oka-san untuk mengajakmu ke Australia, Oka-san tidak ingin menganggu liburanmu''

''Apakah Shina-san tahu soal ini?''

''Oka-san baru memeberitahu Shina-san lima menit yang lalu, sekarang kau sedang berada di pantai kan?,kembalilah Nagisa-chan, Shina-san pasti sangat menghawatirkanmu, Shina-san bilang akan segera menjemputmu lalu dia langsung mematikan telefon'' Nagisa diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun juga tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, ponselnya di biarkan terjatuh bersamaan dengan sesaorang yang memanggil namanya

Shina duduk di samping Nagisa, dengan senyuman hangat yang di dalamnya tersembunyi rasa Sakit, penyesalan dan Kesedihan. Shina memeluknya dengan lembut sambil menepuk nepuk pundaknya pelan dan membiarkan Nagisa menangis di dalam pelukannya, Shina melakukannya dengan lembut, benar benar seperti melakukannya pada anaknya sendiri padahal Shina bukan ibunya, Nagisa berani bersumpah kalau ibunya tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya, tapi dia tetap ibunya kan?, ibu yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya

Tangisan Nagisa mulia reda, Shina melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengelus kepala Nagisa dengan lembut, masih dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya

''Aku turut berduka cita Nagisa-chan, Maafkan aku jika membuatmu sedih, tapi percayalah Nagisa-chan, kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi itu akan membuat kita lebih kuat''

''Semangat terus ya Nagisa-chan, ada Ayah, aku, Akabane-san dan teman teman yang selalu medukungmu'' Shina tersenyum lembut

''terimakasih Shina-san, Shina-san bersikap sangat baik padaku seperti pada anak sendiri''

''kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke tenda ini sudah waktunya tidur, aku dan Akabane-san akan pergi ke Korea minggu depan Nagisa-chan, kau bisa ikut bersamaku''

''aku akan disini sebentar lagi Shina-san, aku juga tidak akan pulang ke Korea, aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamaku di Jepang''

''Baiklah, kau tau yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri Nagisa-chan, jangan lama lama disini ya? Aku takut kau demam'' Shina melepas jaketnya, memberikannya pada Nagisa dan kembali ke tendanya untuk berkemas dan menyiapkan sarapan mereka besok.

Nagisa masih duduk diam di tempatnya dan menatap bintang, air matanya masih menetes tapi dengan cepat menghilang tertiup angin malam. Baru beberapa menit dalam keheningan Nagisa sudah bisa Mendengar jelas suara Karma yang memanggil manggil namanya, tapi Nagisa diam saja

Karma akhirnya berhasil menemukan Nagisa, Karma berdiri di belakangnya sebentar lalu memanggil namanya lagi, tapi kali ini agak pelan ''Nagisa-chan''

Nagisa menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum, dengan mata yang sembab akibat menangis dan sedikit bekas air mata, Karma duduk di sampingnya masih dalam diam, Nagisa hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Karma yang berada di sampingnya

''aku paham apa yang kau rasakan Nagisa-chan, tidak usah tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa apa seperti itu Nagisa-chan, Kau boleh menangis aku tidak akan menertawakan atau meledekmu, dan semoga aku bisa menenangkanmu''

''Tch'' Karma bingung mendengar jawaban Nagisa

''Kau tidak akan mengerti Karma….'' Karma masih diam dan menatap Nagisa yang terus menunduk

''Orang yang mempunyai segalanya sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti!'' Karma membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menahan emosinya

''apa maksudmu dari mempunyai segalanya Nagisa?''

''KAU MEMILIKI SEGALANYA KARMA!, ORANGTUA YANG BAIK, KECERDASAN, TEMAN YANG SETIA, KESEHATAN YANG STABIL SEMUANYA!, SADARLAH!'' Karma menggepalkan tangannya dan masih mencoba menahan emosinya

''Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupanku Nagisa, lebih baik kau diam'' Karma melepaskan shallnya menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berdiri dan melemparkannya kepada Nagisa, shall abu-abu itu jatuh tepat di pangkuan Nagisa

suara Karma agak pelan tapi Nagisa bisa mendengarnya ''pakai, dan jangan sampai kau sakit lagi'' lalu Karma segera pergi tanya berkata apa apa lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or Next?**

 **Saya mau bertanya pada para Readers, kalian ingin Fanfic ini menjadi _Happy Ending_ atau _Sad Ending_?**

 **silahkan jawabannya di ketik di review**

 **Chapter kali ini saya buat agak panjang, sekali lagi ini adalah permintaan maaf karena keterlambatan Update**

 **PENGUMUMAN:**

 **KARENA KESIBUKKAN AUTHOR DI SEKOLAH.** _ **JADWAL UPDATE FANFIC INI AKAN SAYA UBAH**_ **, CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN UPDATE KALAU JUMLAH REVIEWNYA SUDAH 35-45**

 _ **MEMPERBANYAK REVIEW DAPAT MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE~~**_

 _ **JANGAN LUPA CLICK FOLLOW &FAVORITE JUGA YA **_

**~~Arigato**


	8. Chapter 8

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Delapan….

Pagi ini salju yang turun sudah lebih tipis dari kemarin, tetapi tetap saja udara masih sangat dingin

Nagisa menatap Karma yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya dengan datar, sudah dua hari sejak kejadian malam itu mereka berdua tidak berbicara, Nagisa sempat bertanya pada Shiina kemarin malam (bertanya tentang apa?, tentu saja tentang Karma) sekarang Nagisa tau kalau masa lalu Karma tidak seindah yang ia pikirkan, dan Nagisa juga sadar kalau Karma pantas marah padanya karena ia berkata sembarangan. Nagisa ingin sekali meminta maaf, tapi kenapa rasanya ia gugup sekali?

Pemerintah Jepang memutuskan untuk mempercepat Opersi pembunuhan gurita berkecepatan super yang menurut mereka adalah monster. Hari ini tepatnya jam 11:59 malam pemerintah akan menembakkan leser berkecepatan ultrasonic untuk membunuh guru tercinta mereka, korosensei. Sebelum leser itu di tembakkan mereka berencana bertemu korosensei untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi tentu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, tiga jam sebelum eksekusi di lakukan pemerintah sudah melakukan mengepungan menggunakan atmosfir antisensei dan pengaman yang sangat ketat di sekitar bukit dimana kelas 3E berada, tapi semua itu tidak menghalangi niat murid kelas 3E untuk bertemu dengan korosensei

Geng Terasaka dan Itona bertugas mengawasi keadaan menggunakan drown yang sudah di modifikasi, Anak anak perempuan bertugas menyetrum para penjaga dengan senjata yang di beli oleh terasaka dan gengnya, anak laki laki bertugas mengalihkan perhatian dan melumpuhkan para penjaga, di saat yang sama Rinka dan Chiba sudah bersiap dengan senpan jarak jauh mereka untuk melumpuhkan musuh dengan cara mencampurkan obat bius buatan Okuda dengan jarum dan beberapa helai bulu (baca: peluru buatan sendiri+racun buatan Okuda), dan tentu saja penyusun rencana sekaligus pemimpin operasi penyelundupan ini adalah Akabane Karma.

Semua penjaga sudah di lumpuhkan, kini mereka hanya tinggal melewati ketua penjaga yang kabarnya berbada sangat besar, sangat kuat dan juga sangat lincah, setelah itu mereka bisa bertemu korosensei

Tapi ternyata semua di luar perkiraan mereka, ketua penjaga itu lebih kuat dari yang mereka bayangkan, bahkan saat murid laki laki menyerangnya secara berturut-turutpun ia masih bisa mengalahkannya, melihat hal itu Karma terpaksa turun tangan, Karma diam diam melompat ke pohon yang ada di atas ketua penjaga saat murid laki laki lain sedang mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara menyerangnya, saat Itona memberi aba aba Karma langsung melompat sekuat tenaga dan menendang kepala sang ketua penjaga tanpa ampun, tapi sungguh di luar dugaan kepala penjaga itu masih bisa menyerang Karma setalah terkena tendang dengan tenaga luar biasa di bagian kepala

Selama beberapa menit Karma terpaksa terlibat pertarungan mendadak dengan si kepala penjaga, dengan tujuan mengalihkan perhatiannya, sementara teman temannya yang lain menyusun rencana kecil

Setelah bertarung mati matian selama lima menit dengan si kepala penjaga Karma mulai lelah, dan disaat lengah Karma mendapat tendangan keras di perutnya yang membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, teman teman yang melihatnya langsung panic, Akabane Karma murid paling cerdik dan kuat di kelas 3E pun terkena serangannya, jika Karma mendarat dengan posisi yang salah maka kemungkinan besar kakinya akan cedara berat dan tamatlah riwayat mereka, untung saja reflek Karma sangat bagus sehingga ia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat tanpa ada sedikitpun luka atau cedera

Persiapan mereka sudah selesai, Nagisa memanjat keatas pohon yang berada di belakang target, Chiba dan Rinka sudah bersiap dengan pistol bius mereka, murid laki laki bersiap di posisi dengan beberapa tali dan murid perempuan juga sudah bersiap di posisi dengan senjata sengatan listrik mereka

'TEKK' sebuah pisau anti sensei tertancap di tanah, sang target menengok, Nagisa tiba tiba bergelantungan terbalik di pohon sambil melakukkan Tepukkan Pembunuhnya, sang target yang kaget mundur beberapa langkah, di belakangnya Karma meloncat dan menendang kepelanya untuk yang kedua kalinya bersamaan dengan Chiba dan Rinka yang menembakkan bius ke kaki kanan dan leher target, beberapa detik kemudian murid perempuan menyerang target secara bersamaan dengan senjata sengatan listrik mereka, setelah itu murid laki laki bergerak mendekati target dan mengikatnya

Baru saja beberapa detik senang dengan keberhasilan rencananya menyingkirkan semua penjaga

'BRUK' Karma yang tadinya berdiri dengan nafas yang sangat tidak teratur tiba tiba kehilangan kesimabangan badannya

tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya sakit sekali, sebenarnya ia sudah menahannya daritadi bahkan sebelum terlibat perkelahian dengan kepala penjaga kepalanya sudah sakit tapi Karma masih bisa menahannya dan memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan kepala penjaga demi mengalihkan perhatian, toh Cuma dia yang bisa melakukannya ya mau bagaimana lagi?

''Karma!'' Teriakan Nagisalah hal pertama yang Karma dengar sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap, tapi Karma masih bingung

'' _kenapa Nagisa yang pertama kali memanggil namanya?, bukankah seharusnya Nagisa marah karena ucapannya beberapa hari lalu yang sangat keterlaluan di situasi seperti itu?''_

teman temannya yang lainpun mulai panic dan segera mendekati Karma, tapi sebelum ada yang menyentuhnya Karma berusaha berdiri lagi, teman temannya menatap Karma khawatir

"daijōbu'' belum sempat ada yang menanyakan sesuatu Karma sudah meyakinkan mereka dengan satu kata sambil tersenyum tipis kearah mereka.

Skip Time~~

Masih ada sekitar 2 Minggu lagi sebelum keluluasan tapi Rencana pembunuhan yang selama ini mereka susun bersama telah terlaksana sebelum waktunya. Murid murid kelas 3E merasa senang karena berhasil menyelamatkan bumi, tapi disaat yang sama mereka juga merasa sedih karena kehilangan Guru tercinta mereka, Korosensei

Setelah membunuh korosensei kemarin malam mereka tertidur di meja masing masih dengan mata sembap, di tengah salju yang mulai menipis mentari hangat perlahan mulai memasuki jendela kelas 3E, satu persatu anak anak kelas 3E mulai terbangun dan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Akabane terlihat sepi, seperti biasa orangtua Karma sedang bekarja keluar negri

Karma menatap aneh ke arah rumahnya sendiri ketika melihat ada sebuah mobil yang menurutnay terlihat familiar, Karma dan Nagisa berjalan memasuki rumah Mewah itu dan mereka menemukan seorang pria yang sudah lanjut usia duduk di sofa ruang tamu

''Yo, Tamatha-san'' Karma menyapanya dengan tidak sopan, mana ada coba anak SMP yang ngomong ke orangtua pake Yo? (sebenarnya ada sih, Namanya Akabane Karma)

Yang di panggil hanya tersenyum, Karma duduk di sofa yang ada di samping pria yang setahu Nagisa bernama Tamatha itu

''Jadi ada masalah apa?, kenapa tiba tiba datang kemari?'' Karma membuka mulut lagi

''Aku datang kemari setelah melihat Karma-sama di TV kemarin malam, Karma -sama pasti habis berkelahi kan?'' Karma yang mendengarnya merasa tidak suka dan langsung menjawab

''Ayolah Tamatha, aku ini sudah dewasa, luka kecil begini bisaku tangani sendiri''

''maaf Karma-sama, tapi ini tugas saya, saya juga harus menulisnya di riwayat kesehatan Karma-sama''

''Tch'' Karma akhirnya pasrah, pria bernama Tamatha yang ternyata adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Akabane itupun mulai mengobati luka Karma

Setalah Tamatha selesai mengobatiya Karma langsung naik ke lantai dua tanpa bicara apa apa lagi, sepertinya Karma ingin membersihkan diri jadi Nagisa memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Karma setelah dia selesai

Tamatha menggambil sebuah buku yang berada di rak besar berisi tumpukkan buku yang ada di sampingnya, dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu, Nagisa yakin buku itu pasti berisi Riwayat kesehatan Karma, Nagisa yang penasaran dengan isinyapun memutuskan untuk meminta izin pada Tamatha untuk melihatnya

''Tamatha-san, aku Nagisa teman Karma-kun, Umm….buku itu bolehkah aku melihatnya?''

Tamatha yang baru saja selesai dengan tulisannya menatap Nagisa sejenak, lalu tersenyum ''sepertinya kalian sangat dekat, kurasa Karma-sama tidak akan keberatan jika Nagisa-sama melihat isinya''

Tamatha beranjak dari duduknya sambil memegang buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada Nagisa

''Baiklah, saya harus pergi sekarang'' Tamatha berjalan mendekati pintu

''Tamatha-san'' Tamatha menengok saat Nagisa memanggil namanya

Nagisa membungkuk sopan ''Terima Kasih sudah mengobati Karma-kun"

''Tidak masalah'' Tamatha membalas sambil membungkuk lalu pergi

Setalah Tamatha pergi Nagisa kembali duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu sambil membuka Buku yang berisi Tentang Riwayat kesehatan Karma

 _Akabane Karma 2 Tahun_

 _Kaki kiri terkilir karena tersandung bantal_

 _Kepala benjol karena jatuh dari kasur_

Awalnya Nagisa tersenyum senyum sendiri bahkan menahan tawanya saat melihat riwayat kesehatan Karma yang isinya bisa di bilang biasa tapi sangat lucu jika di bayangkan

Tapi ekspresi wajah Nagisa berubah saat melihat riwayat kesehatan Karma saat berumur 5 tahun

'' _kau baru membaca setengah Nagisa, Bertahanlah! Setelah membaca semuanya kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya, Bertahan Nagisa!''_

Nagisa masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Nagisa memutuskan untuk terus membacanya sampai ia menemukan jawaban, tapi Nagisa sudah tidak tahan lagi setelah membaca Riwayat Kesehatan Karma sampai umur 8 Tahun, air matanya sudah menetes, dan sekarang Nagisa benar benar tidak kuat lagi membacanya

Karma bingung karena Nagisa belum naik ke atas untuk bersih bersih, tapi setelah memutuskan untuk turun dan melihat Nagisa langkah Karma terhenti, Karma yakin dia mendengar suara tangisan meskipun tidak jelas, tapi tidak ada orang di rumah ini selain dia dan Nagisa, Berarti Nagisa menangis tapi Kenapa?

Karma menuruni tangga sepelan mungkin, Karma tidak ingin Nagisa menyadari dia ada disana sebelum ia tau alasan Nagisa menangis, karena Karma yakin Nagisa tidak akan memberitahunya jadi dia akan mencaritahu sendiri

Mata Karma membulat saat melihat sesuatu yang di pegang Nagisa, buku yang berisi Riwayat Kesehatannya

''Tch, gawat''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~~**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi Author mengucapkan Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan author kemarin**

 **Target kali ini: 30 Favorite &Follow **

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya juga ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigato!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Sembilan…

Karma berdiri di depan Nagisa, sejak beberapa detik yang lalu Nagisa belum mengatakan apa apa, mungkin Nagisa masih focus dengan apa yang di bacanya sampai tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat

TEP

Sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di kepala Nagisa

''Kar…''

Sesaorang yang menepuk kepalanya tersenyum

''Tidak apa apa Nagisa-chan, aku akan disini sampai kau selasai membacanya''

Nagisa menghapus airmatanya dan membalas senyuman Karma

''Hm''

5 menit kemudian…..

''Hm, bagaimana sudah baikan?'' Karma yang duduk di sampingnya mulai membuka pembicaraan

''aku tidak menyangka Karma-kun dulu begini…..'' Nagisa berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membungkuk, Karma yang masih bingung hanya menatapnya aneh

''Maafkan aku atas ucapanku, aku benar benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu''

''Hei,hei tidak usah seformal itu, aku sudah sembuh Nagisa lagipula seharusnya aku yang minta maaf duluan, sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke kedai langgananku?, aku akan bayar semua pesananmu''

''Kau gila ya Karma?, kau tidak lihat aku belum Mandi?''

''Eh?! kau jorok sekali Nagisa, kalau begitu cepatlah Mandi…'' dalam hitungan detik Muka kaget Karma yang terkesan polos langsung berubah menjadi Seringai iblis yang menjadi maskot Akabane Karma

''tapi…kalau kau tidak selesai dalam 5 menit kau harus membayar semua pesananku Nagisa''

Nagisa yang mulai berjalan ke atas langsung menengok dan menatap karma dengan tatapan Kosong (baca:Bengong) , bayangkan saja, jika iblis penggila Strawberry makan di kedai Strawberry, meneraktir Kayano si penggila pudding di kedai pudding saja sudah membuat uang jajannya sebulan habis setengah, dan sekarang….Sudah Iblis, penggila Strawberry pula, ya kalau Nagisa telat satu menit saja uang jajannya sebulan bisa melayang menuju Syurga

Melihat Nagisa bengong, si Iblis merah yang sudah cekikan itu tertawa puas "HAHAHAHA, Cepatlah Nagisa kau membuang buang waktumu, sudah lewat satu menit lho sejak kau begong''

''KARMA!''

Skip Time~~

Nagisa mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja yang ada di depannya dengan malas, sambil menatap Karma yang duduk di depannya, Iblis merah itu sedang melihat-lihat menu, tidak biasa sekali padahal biasanya dia langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya, mungkin Karma akan memborong semuanya, begitu pikir Nagisa

'' _Sayonara, uang jajanku''_

''Jus Strawberrynya dua''

" _Hah?!''_ Nagisa membulatkan matanya, '' _Karma Cuma mau itu?, masa sih?, dia kesamber apa?''_

''Karma kau demam ya?'' Karma yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya langsung menoleh kearah Nagisa

''Eh?, darimana dapat pikiran seperti itu Nagisa?''

''Kau taukan aku terlambat 3 menit tadi jadi sekarang aku harus menerakirmu, bukannya seharusnya kau senang dan memesan apapun yang kau mau''

''Hee, kalau kau Terasaka-kun pasti aku akan melakukannya, tapi untuk bukan Terasaka, aku tidak Sejahat itu Nagisa'' Karma menjawabnya dengan santai lalu melatakkan ponselnya diatas meja, Nagisa hanya diam saja '' _Terasaka yang malang''_

''kejadian semalam terjadi begitu cepat ya Nagisa…''

'' _Korosensei…..''_

''Hm, aku merindukan Korosensei, Karma. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya, aku tidak sadar kalau 2 minggu lagi kita akan lulus dari kunigigaoka''

''Nagisa"

''ya?''

''Hn lupakan, bagaimana kalau pergi ke apartemen Nakamura Rio setelah ini?, tadi Nakmura bilang padaku teman teman sudah berkumpul''

''Hm, baiklah''

Langit hampir berubah menjadi gelap, Tokyo sangat ramai di saat saat seperti ini apalagi sekarang tanggal 19 Desember, 6 hari menjelang natal

" _Natal….''_

Nagisa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit yang ada di atasnya dan menatap sesaorang yang ada di depannya

'' _Ulangtahun Karma…''_

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan kaki akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Rio, Karma mengetuk pintu tak lama gadis berambut pirang keluar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, ucapan Rio benar hampir semua teman teman mereka sudah berkumpul disana

Karma mulai membuka pembicaraan ''Ada apa ini?''

Isogai yang baru selesai meminum jus yang ada di depannya dengan cepat menjawab Karma ''aku harus membicarakan sesuatu Karma, sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul, kalau begitu aku akan mulai''

''Aku mengundang kalian ke apartemen Nakamura karena aku yakin rumahku tidak cukup untuk seisi kelas, maksudku menggundang kalian kesini adalah untuk membicarakan tentang hadiah yang di berikan oleh pemerintah''

Seketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam

''Aku benar benar minta maaf, tapi kita harus cepat mengambil keputusan''

Kayano mengangkat tangannya dan mulai bicara ''bagaimana kalau uang itu kita pakai untuk membeli seluruh bukit dan bangunan kelas 3E, dengan begitu semua tanah disana sepenuhnya menjadi milik kita dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh masuk tanpa izin, dan yang paling penting disaat kita lulus nanti bahkan disaat kita sudah dewasa, kita masih bisa meninggat Korosensei dan kenangan yang kita buat bersama saat smp''

''ide yang bagus Kayano-chan, tapi aku yakin walaupun membeli seluruh area bukit uang dari pemerintah masih akan tersisa banyak''

Nagisa mengangkat tangannya dan mulai bicara ''bagaimana kalau kita menyumbangkannya untuk memperbaiki fasilitas di tempat panti asuhan Sakura? Dan juga untuk Karasuma sensei dan anak buahnya dari kementerian pertahanan , dan sisa uangnya akan kita bagi rata''

Nakamura Rio tersenyum kecil lalu mulai bicara ''aku setuju dengan dua pendapat tadi, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?''

Murid murid kelas 3E mengangguk mantap, dan akhirnya pertemuan itupun diwarnai dengan senyuman

Ribuan Bintang bersinar terang malam itu Nagisa dan Rio berdiri di balkon apartemen Rio, di dalam teman teman mereka sedang mengobrol, sesekali terdengar suara tawa dan suara pukulan(?), mungkin Kataoka habis memukul Okajima karena perkataan mesumnya, Nagisa menengok ke arah Rio yang ada di sampingnya dan mulai berbicara

''Rio''

''iya?''

''Aku merindukan Korosensei, kira kira apa yang sedang Korosensei lakukan ya sekarang?''

''Hm, aku juga begitu, kau tidak terlalu bersedih Nagisa, lagipula kaukan yang membunuhnya?''

''Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu Rio''

Rio menepuk pundak Nagisa sambil berjalan ke arah pintu ''Aku yakin Korosensei senang Karena kehilanggan nyawanya di tangan murid kesayangannya Nagisa'' Nagisa diam setelah mendengar ucapan Rio ucapan Rio ada benarnya, Nagisa ingat saat Korosensei berkata '' _aku senang bisa mati di tangan murid muridku''_

Sebelum masuk ke dalam Rio menengok ke arah Nagisa ''Jangan terlalu lama di luar Nagisa-chan, nanti kau sakit''

Nagisa menengok ke belakang sambil tersenyum''aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, aku tidak akan lama''

Rio membalas senyumannya ''Baiklah''

Nagisa menatap bulan sabit yang ada di hadapannya, karena tikus percobaan Shiiro yang mempunyai tentakel di kirim ke bulan, bulan itu tidak lagi berbentuk bulat untuk selamanya

TEP, sesuatu mendarat di lehernya, _Sebuah Shall?, tunggu Shall?_

''Bodoh, kau bisa masuk angina kalau berdiri disini tanpa jaketmu terlalu lama''

Nagisa menengok ke belakangnya benar saja dugaannya Suara yang sangat familiar di tambah dengan kata kata ''Bodoh" dan Shall abu-abu yang sangat familiar, Karma

''hehehe'' Nagisa tertawa garing, Karma yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menatap bulan sabit di depannya yang mulai kehilanggan bentuknya, Nagisa melakukan hal yang sama, hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Nagisa membuka pembicaraan

''Karma, sudah berapa kali ya kau memberikan shall ini padaku?''

''Mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat kali, Kau sering bertindak bodoh sih di cuaca seperti ini''

Nagisa baru ingat kalau dia sering diam terlalu lama di laur tanpa baju hangat ''gomen, gomen''

''Karma''

''Hm?''

''Bagaimana kalau kau di bunuh oleh muridmu sendiri?''

"Nagisa, aku yakin Korosensei tidak akan marah padamu atau pada kita semua dan aku yakin Korosensei tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini, Korosensei akan senang melihat murid muridnya bahagia dan tertawa''

''Hn, Terimakasih Karma'' Nagisa tersenyum kecil, Karma hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis

Di malam yang cerah ini mereka melihat bulan bersama, di awali dengan peledakan bulan dan kedatangan guru aneh yang mengaku sebagai wali kelas mereka yang, kelas pembunuhan mereka, bulan sabit yang melambangkan satu tahun kebersamaan mereka, bulan sabit yang akan kehilangan bentuknya seiring berjalannya waktu, dan bulan sabit yang melambangkan kenangan berharga selama setahun yang singkat ini, kenangan bergarga yang perlahan-lahan akan pudar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NGGA KOK, MASIH TBC ^^**

 **Akhirnya bisa Update juga!, Maafkan saya karena Fanfic ini makin lama menjadi tidak jelas**

 **Author masih punya pekerjaan sekolah yang menumpuk jadi Chapter selanjutnya bakal lama Updatenya**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Favorite &Follownya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seeyou Next Chapter ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Chapter Sepuluh…..

Nagisa menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin, dengan dress musim panas berwarna soft blue, cardigan putih dan sepatu kets yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya, Nagisa sudah siap untuk berangkat, Kemana? Nagisa jadi hampir gila menginggat kejadian semalam, Akabane Karma si iblis merah mengajaknya ke Anime Festival…sekali lagi ANIME FESTIVAL!, siapa sangka setan wasabi itu ternyata juga seorang otaku, anime macam apa yang dia tontonpun juga masih menjadi misteri (karena kemarin Nagisa sudah terlalu senang untuk bertanya), mungkin semacam Ecchi…Mungkin, Tidak!Tidak!Tidak!, ini Karma Nagisa! Bukan Okajima si raja hentai itu, eh?! Tapi bukannya Nakamura pernah bilang kalau semua makhluk yang di sebut laki-laki itu memiliki pikiran seperti Okajima walaupun sedikit?, AAAHH! Tidak peduli yang penting aku akan ke anime festival itu hari ini, Hari ini!, YESS! Akhirnya bisa ketemu Husbando dari anime sebelah (maklum author masih baper karena Afaid 2016 kemarin)

Setelah beberapa menit naik kereta akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mereka terdapat sepanduk besar bertuliskan ''Anime Festival 2016!'' Nagisa dan Karma mengantri masuk, tentu saja dengan tiket masuk yang sudah Karma beli beberapa hari yang lalu

Sesampainya di dalam Nagisa dan Karma berkeliling sambil sesekali membeli beberapa barang, mereka asyik sendiri, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Nagisa bertanya

''Anime apa yang sudah kau tonton Karma?, tak kusangka kau juga seorang otaku ya?, HAHAHA!''

Nagisa tertawa nista, Akabane Karma orang yang dulu pernah mengejeknya karena dia menganggap character 2D sebagai pacarnya (aduh author banget nih, nganggep Karma pacar~~/ Author di tabok Karma+di gebukin Readers)

Karma sedikit kaget bercampur malu karena akhirnya Nagisa tau kalau dia juga seorang otaku, tapi Karma benar benar kaget mendengar Nagisa tertawa nista seperti itu, Nagisa tertawa begitu? Jarang sekali kan? Tidak pernah malah, intinya Karma bersyukur karena menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya

''Aku bukan orang Gila sepertimu Nagisa aku belum nonton banyak, yang sudah kutonton hanya Sword Art Online, Death Note dan Tokyo Ghoul kok''

''Eh?!, ada waifuku lho di Sword Art Online, Kirito-kun! Karma-kun pasti tau kan?, di Tokyo ghoul juga ada Kaneki-kun!, masih banyak yang harus Karma-kun tonton!, karena aku ingin melihat Karma-kun menangis, Karma-kun harus nonton Plastic Memories, Shigatsu wa kimi no uso dan Angel Beats! Wajib!''

''Kau cerewet sekali ya Nagisa kalau membicarakan anime''

''aku serius!, Log Horizon juga konsepnya mirip lho sama Sword Art Online, ceritanya tentang game….blah…..blah…..blah''

Mereka terus berjalan mengitari gedung yang besarnya tak terhitung itu, selama mereka berjalan Nagisa jadi makin cerewet, Karma hanya mendengarkannya saja sambil sesekali meresponnya. Sampai akhirnya Nagisa tiba tiba menghilang saat mereka berhenti di depan Toko yang menjual barang barang dari anime kesukaan Nagisa

''Nagisa, Hei! Jangan lari lari!, nanti kau jatu-''

Karma Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, tapi Sesuatu yang akan dikatakannya sudah menjadi kenyataan

''Tch'' Karma berjalan santai mendekati Nagisa yang sudah terduduk di lantai, Nagisa belum berpindah dari tempatnya jatuh, Nagisa hanya begong menatap tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang disebut 'Darah', Karma sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya, Nagisa? Dia masih menatap 'Darah' itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, setelah beberapa menit mengulurkan tangan dan tidak mendapat jawaban kesabaran Karma perlahan lahan mulai habis dan akhirnya Karma memanggil Nagisa

''Oi Nagisa, ayo bangun mau sampai kapan disitu?, surgamu ada di depan mata lho''

Masih tak ada jawaban…

''Nagisa? Oi…Oi'' Karma berjongkok di samping Nagisa '' _Eh?!, Nagisa menangis?, sesakit itukah lukanya?''_

'''Nagisa?'' Karma mulai khawatir

''ada Darah, Karma-kun'' Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Karma

''Eh?! _''_ Karma masih bingung, mungkin Nagisa phobia darah, Mungkin

''Ayo bersihkan ya'' Karma menagajak Nagisa berdiri dan membawanya duduk di kursi terdekat

Karma dan Nagisa duduk di kursi yang berada di samping stand sushi

''Jadi ada apa dengan darah hm?'' Karma menatap Nagisa penasaran, luka Nagisa juga sudah di bersihkan

''aku…..Phobia Darah, hehehe'' Nagisa yang sudah berhenti menangis menengok ke arah Karma sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, Karma yang sudah menahan tawa daritadi akhirnya tertawa juga

''HAHAHAHA, mana ada pembunuh yang takut darah Nagisa'' Nagisa memerah, benar juga perkataan Karma, memangnya ada ya pembunuh yang takut darah?...Ada, itu adalah dirinya

''Diam Karma'' Nagisa memukul pundak Karma, melihat reaksi Nagisa dan mukanya yang memerah tawa Karma makin menjadi jadi

Setelah membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan sempat tertunda karena insiden tadi kaki Nagisa mulai pegal dan akhirnya Nagisa mengajak Karma pulang

''pulang yuk Karma, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke supermarket sebentar dan membeli bahan bahan untuk makan malam, lalu masak bareng''

''Hee?, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang masak malam ini Nagisa-chan, aku akan masak sarapan saja''

''Okay, masakanku biasa saja sih sebenarnya''

''setidaknya tidak separah Ramen geng Terasaka itukan?'' Karma menyeringai sambil menatap Nagisa, Nagisa langsung sweatdrop

''kau jahat sekali Karma''

.

.

Skip Time~~

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka akhirnya sampai di supermarket tujuan mereka, Karma membeli bahan bahan masakan yang akan Nagisa masak nanti, Tapi yang mau masak kan Nagisa, kenapa Karma justru menyuruhnya menunggu di luar?, Dasar setan wasabi

Nagisa duduk di kursi yang berada di depan supermarket sambil mendongak melihat langit yang ada di atasnya butiran salju yang turun juga mulai menebal, udara di sekitar makin terasa dingin, baru saja ingin menyusul Karma yang sedang belanja di dalam tapi tiba tiba Karma sudah ada di sampingnya

''Ayo pulang Nagisa-chan, aku lapar'' kata Karma sambil berjalan mendahuluinya

Nagisa berjalan mengikuti Karma dan mulai bicara

''kau ingin menajutkan Sekolah dimana Karma?''

''Hmm…Mungkin aku akan tetap di Kunigigakoka''

''Kenapa tidak di tempat lain?, dengan Nilai ujian sempurna begitu kau bisa masuk ke sekolah Menengah akhir yang Bagus lho'' Nagisa kaget mendengar jawaban Karma, Karma yang tadinya berjalan santai sambil melihat ke trotoar yang ada di depannya kini mendongak ke atas dan menatap langit senja yang memiliki perpaduan warna yang sangat indah

''Aku ingin menyelesaikan pertarunganku dengan si Lipan itu'' Nagisa tambah bingung saat mendengar alasan Karma yang terkesan sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal

''hanya itu?''

''Hm'' Karma mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memainkannya, telepon genggam pintar milik Akabane Karma yang berisi ribuan photo nista Hasil kerjanya menjahili orang, Handphone Karma selalu model baru, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya handphone yang malang itu hanya menjadi barang untuk menimpuk Terasaka disaat Karma kesal dan tidak ada barang lain di jangkauannya, hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi tapi anehnya semua photo photo nista hasil kejahilan Iblis Merah itu tak pernah hilang satupun

Saat sedang asyik memainkan Handphonenya tiba tiba terlintas sesuatu di otak Akabane Karma

'' _dimana Nagisa akan melanjutkan sekolah nanti?, atau mungkin Nagisa akan pulang ke Korea?''_

''kalau kau Nagisa?''

''Hm?''

''dimana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah menengah nanti?''

''Umm….aku masih belum tau soal itu''

Karma hanya diam saja setelah mendengar jawaban Nagisa, nanti pasti Karma akan tau dengan sendirinya kan? Tanpa perlu bertanya, tinggal tunggu saja waktunya

Setelah naik kereta selama 5 menit mereka sampai di stasiun yang berada di dekat rumah Karma, lalu mereka dengan cepat berjalan ke rumah Karma, tentu saja karena keduanya sudah lapar, Karma membuka pintu rumah dan langsung naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke kamarnya lalu Mandi, sementara Nagisa langsung mengeluarkan bahan bahan masakan yang sudah di beli Karma dan mulai memasak

Setelah 15 menit memasak akhirnya masakannya selesai, Sup Jagung dengan beberapa Pastry dan coklat panas, Nagisa langsung naik lantai dua, Setelah megambil baju tidur Nagisa langsung Mandi, setelah memakai baju tidurnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya Nagisa turun dan melihat Karma dengan celana hitam panjang dan baju panjang berwarna ungu tua, duduk dengan santainya di sofa sambil menonton televisi

''Karma-kun tidak makan?''

''Aku menunggumu bodoh''

''Eh?, Gomen''

''Hm, tidak apa apa''

Mereka berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk berhadap hadapan, meja makan itu di design untuk 12 orang jadi terlalu besar kalau hanya di pakai dua orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seluruh anggota keluarga Akabane juga tidak akan memenuhi meja ini

''Itadaikimasu!''

''Masakanmu lumayan juga ya Nagisa''

"Hm'' Nagisa sebenarnya agak kesal dengan ucapan Karma, tapi daripada adu mulut melawan Karma? Toh akhirnya dia pasti akan kalah jadi Nagisa memutuskan untuk diam saja

Setelah selesai makan Karma langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh piring kotornya, Nagisa masih duduk di meja makan. Beberapa menit kemudian Nagisa berjalan kedapur untuk menaruh piring kotornya, saat sudah semakin dekat dengan dapur Nagisa mendengar Suara Karma, ''aku akan segera kesana'' sepertinya sedang menelfon, tapi kenapa suaranya pelan sekali?, Nagisa mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan Karma yang sedang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk sambil memegang handphonenya dengan erat, Nagisa mulai khawatir

''Ada apa Karma?'' Karma masih belum memberikan jawaban, Karma malah menyodorkan handphonenya ke arah Nagisa _voice mail_?, Nagisa jadi semakin bingung, beberapa detik kemudian suara yang tak asing terdengar

''Karma-sama, Shiina-sama dan Akabane-sama…..koma!'' Mata Nagisa melabar tak percaya, suara Karma yang paling Nagisa benci mulai terdengar, Suara Akabane Karma yang dingin dan Menusuk

''Kita berangkat ke Korea malam ini Nagisa''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya Update juga, Author sebenarnya tidak ingin menyiksa character disini chapter ini, tapi author tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk menyiksa mereka :D**

 **Sebagai pengumuman:** **Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir dalam Fanfic ini**

 **Maafkan keterlambatan update yang mencapai seminggu, semoga tidak terulang lagi**

 **Di tunggu Reviewnya ^^**

 **Arigato!**


	11. Final Chapter o

~Behind Her Smile~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Kelas 3E kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea,Bukannya menyambutnya dan membantunya beradaptasi Karma justru malah menjahilinya. Apa jadinya kalau si murid pindahan justru harus tinggal bersama Karma?

Last Chapter…..

Nagisa's POV

'' _Kita berangkat ke Korea malam ini, Nagisa''_

Nagisa duduk di bangku pesawat sambil memandang salju yang turun di jendela yang berada di sampingnya. kejadian itu terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Karma dengan kepala menunduk dan ekspresi yang sulit di baca menyodorkan handphonenya, Nagisa yang mendengar kabar itu langsung menangis saat itu juga, sementara Karma berjalan kearahnya menepuk kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun lalu naik keatas untuk berkemas dan menghubungi beberapa karyawan yang dekat dengan ibu dan ayahnya

'Kenapa Karma bisa setenang itu?' selama beberapa jam perjalanan Karma dan Nagisa tidak berbicara satu sama lain, Karma daritadi sibuk dengan laptop dan ponselnya juga tidak lupa dokume-dokumen yang minta di tanda tangani

Jujur Nagisa sangat cemas dan tidak enak melihat Karma seperti itu, Ya begitulah Nagisa tau pasti kalau Karma adalah satu satunya penerus perusahaan Akabane dan tentu saja ada beberapa tugas yang hanya bisa diurus oleh anggota keluarga Akabane saja, dan Karma adalah anak tunggal

Seorang perempuan, bukan tapi seorang pramugari pesawat jet pribadi milik keluarga Akabane menghampiri Karma dan mengatakan sesuatu, Karma hanya membalas dengan anggukan

''Kalau mengantuk tidur saja dulu Nagisa, cuacanya kurang bagus jadi waktu penerbangannya jadi agak lama''

'eh?, Karma bicara padanya? Daritadi kan mereka hanya diam diaman'

''Aku tidak mengantuk kok, aku baik-baik saja tidak usah pikirkan aku Karma'' Nagisa membalasnya dengan senyum Karma juga hanya tersenyum tipis, beberapa detik setelahnya handphone Karma (yang daritadi sudah bergetar ratusan kali) beretar lagi dan pembicaraan mereka berhenti sampai disitu

Pesawat itu sampai di bandara Icheon yang merupakan bandara terbesar di Korea selatan, tanpa buang waktu lagi mereka semua langsung keluar dari pesawat, setelah keluar dari imigrasi mobil keluarga Akabane sudah menunggu mereka di luar, Karma sangat terlihat dewasa, dengan setelan Jas hitam dan dasi merah darah (yang sepertinya memang menjadi mascot perusahaan Akabane, karena semua orang yang daritadi Nagisa temui menggunakan dasi seperti itu), Handphone yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk menyimpan Aib oranglain dan laptop yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bermain game online semalaman sekarang di gunakan untuk urusan perusahaan, Karma terlihat seperti…seorang Ayah…

~~Blush~~

'Ish!, apapaan sih pikiranku, lagipula memangnya aku akan menikah dengannya?'

'Menikah…dengannya…'

~~~~Blush~~~~

'Tidak, Tidak, Tidak!'

.

.

Skip Time….

Mereka sampai di makam orangtua Karma, disana mereka disambut oleh ribuan orang berpakaian hitam dan sedikit warna merah

Nagisa mengikuti yang Karma berjalan mendekati Makam orangtuanya, Mata mercury Karma memandang lurus ke makam orangtuanya, Mata Karma yang biasanya bersianar kini terlihat sangat redup, tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan dan tidak pernah Nagisa lihat sebelumnya Karma tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang biasanya membuat Nagisa nyaman tapi kali ini justru menyakitkan, perlahan Karma menunduk sambil meletakan karagan bunga Asphodel dan Hyacinth di makam kedua orangtuanya (Bunga Asphodel berarti "penyesalanku padamu sampai akhir" dan Bunga Hyacinth Berarti "maafkan aku", ungkapan duka cita). Nagisa meneteskan air matanya, Sesak…..perasaan yang mungkin juga dirasakan Karma saat melihat temannya, Nagisa menangis karena Kehilangan ibunya

Karma berbalik, beberapa orang yang mungkin adalah kenalan dan rekan kerja orangtuanya menghampirinya dan memberikan ucapan duka cita, beberapa orang dewasa yang terlihat dekat dengannya mengelus kepalanya, Karma hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih

Sesaorang yang merupakan sekertaris Shiina (ibu Karma) menghampiri Karma dan mulai bicara, dengan jarak Nagisa dan Karma cukup dekat Nagisa bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka

''Karma-sama, setelah ini akan mengantar anda ke Kantor Akabane-sama di Busan, ada beberapa Orang penting yang harus anda temui''

''Apa aku bisa pergi ke tempat lain sebelum kesana?''

''Anda bisa pergi Karma-sama, selama tempat itu masih berada di Butan''

Karma menengok ke arah Nagisa, Nagisa hanya menatapnya bingung

''Kita ke Makam ibumu setelah ini Nagisa''

''Pertemuan itu lebih penting, Aku bisa pergi sen-''

''Tidak apa apa Nagisa, Kau belum mengunjunginya kan?''

''Hm'' Nagisa tersenyum tulus dan mulai mengikuti Karma berjalan ke arah Mobil

Sesampainya di pemakaman umum itu Nagisa langsung mencari ibunya tentu saja di buntuti oleh Karma Berbeda dengan Karma yang membawa bunga yang melambangkan Penyesalan, setelah menemukan makam ibunya, Nagisa membungkuk sambil menaruh bunga Globe yang berarti "cinta yang abadi dan tak tergantikan" Karma yang berada di belakangnya hanya diam saja

''Karma-kun, Arigato-nee" Nagisa tersenyum lembut

'' itashimashite, Sama-sama'' Karma juga membalasnya dengan senyum, tetapi aura kesedihan dan penyesalan masih terlihat jelas

.

.

.

Skip Time

Tak terasa sudah empat hari Nagisa dan Karma di Korea, aktifitas Karma selama empat hari tetap sama saja: Mengirim Email, Pertemuan dengan orang penting, Rapat dan segala aktifitas seperti orang kantoran lainnya tapi Nagisa tidak habis pikir, Fisik Karma memang sangat Kuat, otaknya juga sangat jenius bahkan dia bisa mengerjakan soal Matematika untuk anak kuliah tapi walaupun kemapuannya itu diatas rata-rata Karma tetap masih anak SMP, kadang Nagisa mampir ke ruang kerja ayah Karma (yang sekarang di pakai oleh Karma) hanya untuk menanyakan "Daijoubu?, Kamu tidak apa-apa?'' dan Karma selalu menjawabnya dengan ''Daijoubu, Aku tidak apa-apa'' dan senyum tipis, dari penampilannya Nagisa juga yakin kalau Karma kurang tidur, Karma Tidak boleh sakit! karena karena besok siang mereka akan pulang ke Jepang untuk kelulusan mereka yang tinggal tersisa dua hari lagi, tidak lucukan kalau si peringkat satu Kunugigaoka tidak hadir saat hari kelulusan dan Baru pagi ini Nagisa menerima pesan dari Ayahnya kalau dia mendapat biayasiswa di _Seoul Institue if the Arts,_ berarti hari kelulusan bisa saja menjadi hari terakhir Nagisa bertemu dengan kelas 3E, sebenarnya Nagisa ingin menolak tawaran itu dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Kunugigaoka, tapi Nagisa berpikir lagi kalau itu akan menambah banyak biaya dan ayahnya harus mencari uang lebih keras untuk itu, tapi Nagisa juga berpikir tentang Karma…..dan hal itulah yang membuatnya bingung, tapi jika nanti Nagisa memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang, dia akan bekerja _Part-time_ agar tidak membebani ayahnya.

Nagisa masuk ke kamarnya dan mendekati handphonenya, Iphone 5s Silver yang sudah bergetar ratusan kali itu akhirnya di sentuh juga, ada ratusan Notif dari Group Line kelas 3E

Nih Isinya:

Isogai: "Karma-kun, dua jam lagi ulangtahun ya?, tanjoubi omedetou Karma!"

Kayano: "tanjoubi omedetou Karma-kun^^, aku belikan wasabi super pedas lho~ "

Kataoka: Sent you a sticker

Ritsu: Sent you a sticker

Ritsu: "Selamat ulangtahun Karma-kun!, sticker sonic ninja dari Inggris yang kau minta sudah aku kirim ya^^"

Nakamura: "HBD KARMA!"

Nakmura: ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA…HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA! *ribuan emoticon ngga-jelas, dari bidadari sampe tai''

Nakamura: Sent you a sticker

Kanzaki: "tanjoubi omedetou Karma^^"

Sugino: ""tanjoubi omedetou Karma!" (ngikutin Kanzaki)

Terasaka: "Selamat ulangtahun Raja Iblis, aku Akan Membalasmu Nanti''

Okuda: Sent you a sticker

Okuda: ''Racun ularnya sudah kubuatkan Karma-kun ^^''

Fuwa: "tanjoubi omedetou Karma-kun :D"

Okajima: "Selamat ulangtahun Karma, Mau kubelikan Mai-chan special edition?''

Kataoka: "DIAM KAU RAJA MESUM!''

Okano: "Happy birthday Karma-kun ^O^''

Kimura: "tanjoubi omedetou Karma, ayahku kasih senapan-air buat Karma kayanya cocok"

Kurahashi: ''Kyaa!, Happy Birthday makhluk ganteng setelah Karasuma sensei" (Yaampun Jujur banget sih Kurahashi -_-)

Mimura: "kau dapat kupon makan ramen gratis selama seminggu Karma''

Takebayashi: ''Sonic Ninja ada Manganya Karma!,sudah kubelikan yang volume 1''

Chiba: "tanjoubi omedetou Karma"

Kirara: ''permintaanmu menyantet Asano sudah kulakukan''

Rinka: '' "tanjoubi omedetou Karma-kun"

Hara: "tanjoubi omedetou Karma-kun, aku traktir di café yang waktu itu kau bilang"

Sugaya: "tanjoubi omedetou Karma-kun, Muka Terasaka sudah kucat Pink mau lihat?"

Terasaka: "DIAM KAU SUGAYA SIALAN!"

Maehara: "Karma ulangtahun Juga akhirnya, hari minggu nanti Kuajari menggombal ya''

Okano: "Dasar Playboy Hentai!"

Maehara: Sent you a sticker

Muramatsu: "tanjoubi omedetou Bro Karma"

Itona: "Selamat ulangtahun Kak Karma"

Yoshida: "HBD Karma, service motormu yang kemarin gratis"

.

.

Hiraukan kalau biggung, intinya semuanya sudah mengucapkan Selamat ulangtahun untuk Karma

Nagisa bergulung di kasurnya sambil ikut mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun lewat Group chat kelas 3E itu, semua orang di kelas tau kalau Karma adalah tipe orang yang sangat cepat membalas pesan atau mengangkat telfon alasannya? tentu saja karena Karma sering memegang handphone Wifi rumahnya juga selalu menyala dan paket internet di handphonenya unlimited, Handphonenya canggih pula. Nagisa berguling lagi di kasurnya, sebenarnya ia ingin mengunjungi Karma tapi Nagisa takut dia justru malah mengganggu

'Tapi kok Karma belum membalas satupun ucapan selamat ya? Apalagi saat Terasaka berbicara "aku Akan membalasmu nanti" pasti Karma langsung bicara dan Group kelas bisa jadi sangat rebut, Setahuku handphonenya selalu ada di ruang kerja ayahnya dan Karma juga belum keluar darisana dari tadi siang saat aku mengunjunginya dan mengajak makan siang, Mukanya putihan sih….eh putihan?! Itu bukannya pucat ya?'

Gubrak-

Nagisa langung berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai atas, kamar Karma dan Ruang kerja ayahnya berada di atas. Nagisa membuka pintu ruang kerja ayah Karma dengan tidak sabaran dan menemukan Karma yang pingsan di meja, Nagisa menghampiri Karma, dengan wajah pucat dan sangat polos seperti anak kecil Nagisa baru sadar kalau pipi Karma lumayan cubby daripada anak laki-laki yang lainnya, Karma pasti lelah sekali kan? Nagisa jadi tidak tega

'Dia tidak apa-apa kan?'

''Karma?''

''…'' tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Nagisa memberanikan diri untuk memegang dahi Karma

''Eh?!, Panas''

'aku harus bagaimana?'

Kriett~~ suara pintu di buka menggema di seluruh ruangan, Nagisa menengok dan mendapati seorang laki laki dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah berdiri disana, dia adalah supir Karma yang waktu itu menjemput mereka di rumah Nakamura Rio

''Nagisa-san? Kenapa disini"

"Eh? Bapa ingat namaku?, Karma-kun badannya panas bisa bantu aku membawa Karma-kun ke kamarnya?"

''Tuan muda sakit?, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati Nagisa-san"

"Arigato"

Setelah membawa Karma ke kamarnya Nagisa ngompresnya dengan handuk yang sudah di basahi air hangat, setelah membantu Nagisa pas Sam supir Karma pamit pulang dan tentu saja Nagisa tidak keberatan, Nagisa duduk di samping tempat tidur Karma, menunggunya bangun untuk mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun darinya dan dari kelas 3E karena saat Nagisa masuk tadi handphone Karma berada di lantai, mungkin jatuh Nagisa juga tidak tahu tapi yang jelas pesan dari teman temannya itu belum dilihat sama sekali, sesudah 45 menit menunggu akhirnya Nagisa tertidur di samping tempat tidur Karma

Karma's POV

'kepalaku pusing, ternyata efek tidak tidur selama 4 hari sangat parah ya'

Karma memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing dan merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk

''Eh Nagisa?''

Karma tiba tiba teringat insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Karma dan Nagisa tertabrak mobil dan terpental ke trotoar "awas saja kalau habis ini kau sakit ya Nagisa" Karma mencubit pipi Nagisa gemas, salahkan Nagisa yang tidur seperti bayi di tambah dengan pipi putihnya mulusnya yang sangat cubby itu

''Hnn" Nagisa membuka matanya dan mendapati Karma sedang asyik memainkan pipinya

Plak/

"Hei!, apapan kau Nagisa? Menyambut orang yang siuman dengan cara seperti itu"

"Kau Bodoh Bakabane Karma, Berapa hari tidak tidur hah?" Mata Karma membulat

''Maaf soal itu Nagisa, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Orangtuaku lagi kau tahu?, kau pasti mengerti Nagisa"

"Tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka bukan berarti memaksakan dirimu sampai begini Karma!, kau tahu seberapa sedihnya orangtua saat melihat anaknya sakit? Apalagi saat mereka sudah tiada di samping anaknya untuk merawatnya" Shiota Nagisa sudah benar benar marah, ini pertama kalinya bagi Karma melihat Nagisa semarah itu Padanya

"Tch" Karma menundukkan kepalanya, ucapan Nagisa benar Ibu dan Ayahnya akan sangat sedih melihatnya seperti itu

"kau tahu Nagisa, Aku takut semua orang meninggalkanku"

''Hm, lanjutkan Karma" Nada bicara dan suara Nagisa sudah kembali seperti biasanya

"Orangtuaku, Kelas 3E, Korosensei…..semuanya hilang satu persatu Nagisa" Karma mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Nagisa, Mata mercury yang biasanya mengkilat itu sudah berkaca kaca, seringai jahilnya juga sudah di gantikan dengan senyuman miris, mukanya pucat. ini adalah Pertama kali dalam Hidupnya Nagisa melihat Akabane Karma Begitu Rapuh

Tepp- Nagisa memeluknya, Nagisa benar benar memeluknya, kali ini Bukan pelukan tidak sengaja karena kesenangan yang Karma dapat setelah kecelakaan itu tapi pelukan yang benar benar lembut

Teng….Tong…..Teng…..Tong…..Teng…Tong…..Teng…..Tong… Jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu mulai berbunyi, menandakan jam 12 malam, Hari Natal…sekaligus…Ulangtahun Karma

Nagisa melapas pelukkannya dan tersenyum lembut "Tanjoubi omedetou Karma, teman teman juga mengatakannya lihatlah Group Chat Kelas 3E setelah ini" Mata Karma membulat 'Teman teman ingat ulangtahunnnya?', padahal dari Karma kecil teman-temannya tidak ada yang menginggatnya karena mereka sibuk dengan perayaan Natal

"Arigato, Nagisa" Karma membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Karma, Kita bisa melanjutkan SMA di kunugigaoka bersama, setelah itu kuli-"

Cup-, Karma mencium dahi Nagisa, Karma benar benar menciumnya! Ucapannya terpotong Muka Nagisa langsung semerah kepiting rebus

"Ambil biayasiswa itu Nagisa, Berjanjilah untuk bertemu denganku sepuluh tahun lagi Bagaimana?"

"Karma darimana kau ta-"

"Bukan urusanmu, Berjanjilah padaku Nagisa" Karma mengacungkan Kelingkingnya ke arah Nagisa sambil tersenyum tipis

Nagisa menyambut kelingking Karma sambil tersenyum "Aku Janji Karma"

Karma dan Nagisa pergi ke balkon kamar Karma, Jutaan bintang menemani mereka di malam Natal sekaligus hari lahirnya si setan wasabi, Akabane Karma (atau yang biasa Nagisa sebut Bakabane Karma)

"Nagisa"

"Hm?"

"Daisuki, Nagisa"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisuki: Ungkapan Sayang untuk Orang atau Teman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END ^O^**

 **Gimana endingnya? Kurang bagus ya? Hehehe~~ Maklum Authornya amatiran**

 **Author mengucapkan Terima-kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita FanFic amatiran ini**

 **Author Juga mengucapkan Terima-kasih yang sebesar besarnya bagi para Readers yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mengirim Review, Favorite dan Follow ^o^**

 **Untuk Silent Reader di mohon Reviewnya untuk chapter terakhir ini ^^**

 **\- Salam, Fuyuumi-chan**

 **Owh iya, FanFic ini ada lanjutannya lho Judulnya** **Return** **di tunggu ya~~**

 **Return akan menceritakan tentang Murid-murid kelas 3E sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, dan juga pertemuan kembali Karma dan Nagisa**

 **-Arigato ^u^**


	12. Chapter 12 (Read below Please)

**Untuk Readers yang tertarik/penasaran dengan kelanjutan Fanfic Behind her Smile ini, Fuyuumi-chan hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau Fanfic lanjutan dari Behind her Smile sudah keluar lho, Seperti yang Fuyuumi katakan di chapter terakhir kemarin judulnya adalah _Return_ sudah sampai chapter dua lho, silahkan di lihat ya jangan lupa membantu Fuyuumi dengan cara Review, Favorite&Follow ya :D **

**Arigato ^^**

 **-Fuyuumi-chan**


End file.
